The Transfer Student
by Summer78
Summary: Transferring schools is never easy and for Eva, third time is a charm, when she starts her fourth year at Hogwarts. It's tough work making friends and choosing which side your on, all while the Tri-Wizard Tournament is going on around you. Goblet of Fire (Movies), OC, Not an addition to the Golden Trio per say.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I could not believe it. I was now expected to not only start a new school but go to one on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean!

Don't get me wrong. I have no problem having to go through the ritual of making new friends and all that but what I couldn't understand was why did my parents have to choose a school in England for god's sakes!

In a very un-lady like fashion I collapsed into my bed with the sole intent of wallowing in my distress. I only had all summer to contemplate this.

...

'Are you sure this is the right place? Why the hell does it say Platform 9 3/4?' I whispered to my mother. I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown at any second.

'Hush. I'm told that you go through the wall between Platform's 9 and 10 and it transports you to the Platform 9 3/4 Hun.' My mother states with a smile. Always trying to stay level headed in these types of situations.

'I've also heard from colleagues that for your first time it's best to jog; as to not make you afraid of the idea that you'll just run into the wall.' My father chimed in with a crooked smile.

'Right. This looks completely sane. Something normal No-Maj would do, in broad daylight no less.' I mumble to myself.

Pushing away the feeling of embarrassment as the three of us took off at a jog towards the wall. I really didn't know what to expect when we hit the wall. It fell as if liquid was pouring over us and before I could blink I was staring at a crammed train station with parents, Hogwarts children and galore chatting and fretting here and there.

'Well. I'll just give this off so your belongings are boarded up with the rest of the schools.' Dad states merrily pushing the luggage off into the sea of people.

I glanced at the Hogwarts students, most not paying attention to a new face staring intently at them. There was this huge group of red heads clustered together and it wasn't hard to assume they were all family or relatives. A few made eye contact with curiosity in their eyes.

'Honey, now be safe and write us when you settle in- and at least once a week. I want to know everything.' My mother began; jolting me back to reality to tear my eyes away from a blond head boy.

I looked at my mother and smiled, we shared the same honey hair and dimples that graced our cheeks when we smiled. I had my father's green eyes and temperament.

Smiling at her, 'Yes mother.' I tease slightly as she got teary eyed. 'No don't cry.'

'You know I can't help it when I have to be away from my baby.' My mother began

' -she'll hold it only until she sees the train leave the station.' My father interjected in a teasing manner.

'Love you both.'

We hugged one last time before the last horn went off signaling a last call for stragglers to board the train. I turned, readjusting my bag that held my school clothes and I stepped onto the train and made sure not to look back to see my mother crying.

Glancing through the first couple of compartment I was nervous to figure out who I should sit with when many of these looked filled to the brim. It was loud on the train and you only had to look at the people around to see how excited they all were to see each other again after the long summer, and to be going back to Hogwarts in the excitement of what the new school year would bring.

There was a compartment that held a few kids and I took my chance.

'Can I join you? Most of the other compartments are filled.' I state giving them my warmest smile. Making friends was always nerve raking.

'Sure!' The blond girl states with a smile. 'I'm Luna Lovegood and this here Neville Longbottom. You're new here.'

The girl was nice but very strange. She had on these crazy glasses and even the strangest outfit. The boy who she introduced as Neville was a shy, nervous boy.

'Thanks!' I state taking a seat by the boy, 'Yes, I'm Evangeline Edwards, but you can call me Eva.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you.' Luna and Neville stated together.

Well, this wasn't so bad after all; I humor to myself. We spent the rest of the train talking about each other and our summer. I explained that I was American and that since my father worked for the military I was always moving around. While I was aware of the rise of Voldemort here in Europe it was strange to hear it from them and how much Harry Potter has had to do since starting school at Hogwarts.

'We should go and change into our robes. We'll be there shortly.' Luna suggested

I changed into the school uniform, checking my appearance in the mirror before heading out of the girl's restroom. The isles were crammed pack, people also trying to change or running into friends.

Trying to watch where I was going I still ended up trying over someone's foot and fell forward, colliding into a boy that was leaning against the door.

'Hey! Watch where you're going-' the boy hissed stopping as he turned around and noticed me. 'Well, well. Looks like we have a new face.' the boy drawled out as he observed me.

'Sorry, I tripped.' I smiled sheepishly trying not to flush from embarrassment.

'Draco Malfoy. This here is Crabbe and Goyle.' the blond hair states after moment, ushering to the grim looking boys behind him.

'Evangeline Edwards, but my friends call me Eva.' I reply, realizing now that Draco was the boy I locked eyes with outside the train this morning.

'Well Edwards.' Draco drawled out, 'Try not to make it a habit of falling into me.'

Before I could respond he turned into the compartment where a dark-haired girl was smirking at Draco's response. When I glanced back at him slightly lost he winked in the process. Rolling my eyes and glared at him and continued my way to the compartment I was sharing with Luna and Neville.

We shared candy we got of the trolley and we were soon joined by the appearance of two twins who were making their way to each compartment. Fred and George Weasley were their names and they were the schools number one mischief makers. I also learned that they had more siblings and a boy in my grade named Ronald.

When the train lurched to a stop I followed everyone out of the train where we gathered around what must be our transportation. They were carriages that were pulled by magic.

'ahem.' a deep voice came from behind. Woah! When I turned around I found a giant man with just as large giant beard looking down to me.

'My name is Hagrid. You must be Ms. Edwards.' He bellowed

'I am, nice to meet you.' I reply curious on why he knew to look for me.

'Since this is your first time coming to Hogwarts, if you would follow me.' Hagrid began motioning me to keep up with his long legs

Shrugging my head, seeing that I would get no explanation I jogged to catch up to him. Passing the carriages, we took up a path that headed slightly away from the train. A great lake was out in front of me that reflected the stars and the moon on their shimmery surface. Huddled in a group, you could feel the excitement and nerves bouncing off them. They must be first years by how young they looked.

'Dumbledore thought it was best for your first view of the castle to be just as everyone did their first time. If you don't mind you'll be sitting in the first boat with me.' Hagrid stated and when I made no objections he started to order the first years into the boat, with three to a boat.

Settling into my seat I watched at the boat were magically moving away the docks and soon after I was greeted with the lake opening wider and there, not too far away stood the castle called Hogwarts. It was a bit surreal to me, to see it and to already think that it was best school I've seen out of the two I've already gone to.

Once we were docked and in the castle, I followed Hagrid where we were then met with what must be another professor at Hogwarts.

'If you would follow me please. Ms. Edwards come first, while you are not a first year, you will be sorted first so you may sit with your new class mates before the first years.' the tight lipped but not mean professor states.

Following her up I try to keep my hands from shaking, I couldn't fool myself. I was beyond nervous. No other school I went to required students to be sorted into House, let alone make you do it in front of the whole school!

Once walking through the great wooden doors, I was in the most beautiful room I had ever saw. The ceiling reflected the night sky and there were thousands of candles floating as well. The hall was packed but quiet.

Luna gave me a reassuring smile and behind her not far off I found the blond hair boy named Draco who smirked in my direction. Turning back to the front the stern professor now motioned me to come up to the stool that had a hat sitting on it.

After placing the hat on my head after I sat down on the stool I jumped when the hat began to be speak. There were a few chuckles in the students and I tried to focus on the hat.

'Hm now. Let see a new student…. And a fourth year. Plenty of courage, very loyal…. I have to say Gryffindor!' The hat bellowed making what must have been the Gryffindor table applause.

I hoped off the stool and made my way to the table where Neville was kind enough to motion me to take a seat by his friends. I gave him a grateful smile.

'I'm Ginny Weasley, a fourth year.' the girl next to me stated with a smile. She had bright red hair and I already was guessing she must be related to the twins I met on the train.

'Evangeline Edwards, but just call me Eva.' I state with a smile.

On the other side to me I found I was sitting next to Hermione Granger who whispered a greeting and a hello. On the other side of the table I found out was two boys named Seamus and Dean. Who then had Ron Weasley and the famous Harry Potter next to them. I focused and watched the first years get sorted in their houses.

Dumbledore stood up and walked to the front, 'Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen-"

He was interrupted when a man ran up the aisle, whispered something to Dumbledore before leaving in the same fashion

'That's Flinch the caretaker. If you ever sneak out watch out for him or his cat.' Ginny whispered to me as Dumbledore began his speech again.

'So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the Tri-Wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me, when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted; but more of that later.' Dumbledore states with a smile before continuing

'For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime.'

I followed everyone's gaze as the wooden doors opened once again a group of girls of all different ages came dancing into the main isle. They were dressed head to toe in blue and as they moved up the isle they would release butterflies into the air.

I rolled my eyes along with Ginny as all the guys melted in their seats watching the girls prance in their dresses, obviously focused on watching their behinds in those dresses.

'And now, our friends from the North. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff.' Dumbledore stated as the doors opened

A series of older boys walked up the aisle brandishing bo staffs, twirling them around stabbing them into the ground making sparks fly. They were quite handsome and they jumped about before settling in the front at a table with the girls.

'Blimey it's him, it's Viktor Krum!' Ron whispered loudly pointing out the boy or… he seemed more like a man.

Food was then magically appeared on the tables and I sampled as much as my stomach would allow. When all was finished Dumbledore stood up and the food vanished before speaking once more. He sure did like giving speeches

'Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-Wizard tournament. But, to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks.' Dumbledore began with a serious tone

'For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation, Mister Bartimus Crouch.' He continued

A strange and wary man came through a back door behind the Professors and greeted Dumbledore before taking a seat. Whispered began, noting that some of them knew who he was.

'After much deliberation, the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Tri-Wizard tournament. This decision is final.' Minister Bartimus Crouch states before taking his seat.

A loud roar settled in the room from the students in all the houses booing this decision. Toward the front I noticed one the twins shouting angrily.

'That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!'

'Silence!' Dumbledore shouted.

I was memorized as he casted magic over a box that once it began to meld away, it showed a large goblet containing a blue flame.

'Wow I don't think I have ever to been to a school where so much excitement started and this is the beginning of the year!' I whisper to Ginny

Chuckling, she shakes her head, 'Every year here is exciting especially with Harry Potter.'

I smile in response and go back to listening to Dumbledore, 'The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely, write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night.'

'Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun!' Dumbledore proclaims giving a few different people serious stares before dismissing us to bed.

I followed the Gryffindor's with Ginny pulling me along when I would get distracted by everything Hogwarts had to offer. What scared me the most was the moving staircase.

'How the hell do you remember where you're going with moving stairs!' I manage to blurt out to Ginny in amazement

A few chuckles followed my outburst before Ginny states, 'You just do. Don't worry! You'll figure it out, and any of us will help you.' grinning she pushed me through the Fat Lady's entrance and into the common room.

I received many curious stares but I was too tired to meet people so once Ginny showed me the girls dormitory I changed and passed out on my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke the next more and changed into the school uniform while I met the rest of the girls in my grade. The Pavarti twins gushed about fashion while I did my hair and put light but some makeup on.

I followed them into the great hall for breakfast trying to pretend that I didn't notice the stares. I smiled and took a thankful seat next to Hermione

'Morning.' I state to her and nodding toward Ron and Harry.

Morning they mumbled half asleep and I turn towards Hermione, 'Did our class schedules come yet?'

She beamed before handing me mine, 'It came just before you sat down. I took the liberty of checking if you will be in any of our classes.'

'Oh nice, do we?' I state glancing at the schedule

'Yes, quite a few. I really do hope to do well this year, I want to keep up my grades.' Hermione began before rattling off about school and homework.

'What class do we have first.' I state glancing at Hermione, I was getting the impression that she was very intelligent and took school very serious

'We have… Defense Against the Dark Arts…with- oh, Slytherin.' Hermione states earning groans from the two boys

'Am I missing something I should know about?' I asked a little nervous that this could be a hard class

'Slytherin. They are the foulest of the bunch, they are our rival house. You want to stay away from them, especially Malfoy.' Ron interjects tossing his head to the other side of the room.

Turning I noticing Malfoy was goofing off at the Slytherin table and when he felt that someone was watching up he glanced over and made eye contact with me, smirking he sent me a wink. Rolling my eyes, I turned around.

'Did he… just wink at you?!' Ron stated with a disgusted look on his face, 'Do you know him?'

'I met him on the train to Hogwarts.' I replied then delving deeper into the story on how I fell into him.

'Well, don't let him fool you. He a prat. I would suggest you stay away from him.' Hermione huffed and the other two nodded their head

When we entered the room for Defense Against the Dark Art I took a seat next to Hermione, nervous as to whether I am up to speed to what they have been learning.

'Alastor Moody.' the Professor states writing his name on the board before setting a grim face on us.

'Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?' He rants pausing for a moment before continuing

'When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?'

Half way through his question Hermione shoots her hand up when he nods for her to speak, 'Three sir.'

'And they are so named? You there.' Professor Moody states pointing at me.

'They are unforgivable sir, use of any one of them will-' I began but getting cut off by him

'It will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against…..'

Brilliant isn't he! Completely demented of course. Terrifying to be in the same room with, he's really BEEN there you know!' Ron laxed on as we left the class room

'There's a good reason those curses are unforgivable, and to perform them in a classroom. I mean did you see Neville's face!' Hermione added but stopped short when she saw Neville in the hallway stone faced.

'The poor thing.' I murmured

We continued on our way when Professor Moody took Neville back in his classroom. The rest of the day was a blur for me. It was going to take some time to catch up to where I needed to be and at what time.

'Hey Eva how was your first day of classes?' Seamus asked with a grin as he plop down next to him for lunch.

'Hi Seamus. Ugh a very busy day especially after starting out with Professor Moody.' I remark munching on some of the fruit salad

'Yes, very brutal for the first day of class, but that's why his nickname is Mad Eye.' Seamus responds grinning some more at me

I was about to respond but commotion by the Goblet of Fire grabbed my attention. Oh boy….

'Thank you, thank you. Well lads we've done it.' George states loudly

'Cooked it up just this morning.' Fred continues

'It's not going to work.' Hermione huffs shutting her book

'Oh yeah? Why's that Granger?' Fred states

'Don't you see? There's an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself. A genius like him couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion.' Hermione finishes

'Is she always by the book?' I whisper to Seamus.

'Pretty much unless Potter and Weasley don't drag her into something.' Seamus replies with a laugh as Fred and George jumped inside the age line.

'Oh, my god.' I start watching as they start to turn into old men with big scruffy beards 'Oh how I wish I could take a picture of this!'

Anyone couldn't stop laughing as not only did they turn old they began arguing and wrestling all over the ground. Yet the laughter died when Viktor Krum walked up and put his name in the Goblet.

By the end of the day I already had a mountain of homework and after dinner much to Hermione's excitement I told her I wanted to go to the library with her and try to get a head start on the pile of homework I was accumulating.

'So what do you call a muggle then?' Hermione asked as we worked on homework and got to know each other

'We call them No-Maj. You know no magic.' I reply

'Fascinating, I never thought about the idea that in America you would have differences.' Hermione states thoughtfully

'I'm done for the day, will you be heading back to the dorm before dinner?' I ask as I shoved my paper and books into my backpack

'No…. I want to get more of this done.' Hermione states glancing at me between reading passages.

'Suit yourself.' I reply and leave the library as I went in my head the way I was supposed to take, 'thank god!' I whispered out loud when I finally made to the main hall doors without getting lost.

'Talking with yourself already.' a voice drawled out behind me

Turning I found Draco Malfoy leaning against a pillar, I walked right past him and didn't even notice. 'Maybe.' I retort not sure where this was leading us.

'You're to topic of everyone's conversation. Is it true you're from the United States?' He asks quirking an eyebrow

'Yes, that's true. Ohio actually but I travel a lot.' I respond to him walking closer since we were having a conversation now

'Hm. Did your parents decide to leave you here for good then? Why else would you be coming to England.' Draco states with a smirk, he was obviously trying to get a rise out of me.

'If that was the case then I hope so. I've already gone to two other schools. It would be nice to just stay and finish my schooling at the same place. Plus, who would you bother if I left?' I retort back, flashing him a grin

'Flattering yourself are you Edwards.' Draco replies walking towards me, 'Careful you wouldn't want to spoil it your new friends… they won't like you flirting with me.'

With that turned and headed into the main hall. I watched him sighing before following suit. Boys. I decided to push away the nagging thoughts and by the time dinner ended I forgot all about a certain blond haired boy. That night I hung out in the common room as Ron showed me how to play the British version of Wizards Chess. Goofing off with the Twins was also great and learning about their new plans for opening up their own joke shop. I collapsed into bed dreaming of how great this school year would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the week was a blur, trying to keep up on homework, remembering the right way to go for classes! It was hard work, I cannot remember any of the other school being this challenging. I was beyond thankful for creating a study partner with Hermione, she kept me motivated to keep up my homework.

'One more day guys and it's the weekend.' I grumble taking a seat by Ginny and Neville for dinner.

'Thankfully! Although today everyone is curious about the drawing of the names for the tournament.' Ginny responds

'I know.'

Helping myself to some of the shepherd's pie and a salad I watched as people started taking bets for who would get picked to represent Hogwarts. Seamus and Cormac were arguing about Quidditch next to me and I couldn't help but only roll my eyes.

'Sit down please! Now is the moment you've al been waiting for, the champions selection!' Dumbledore begins while walking up to the Goblet.

Once he is standing next to it the once blue flame now turns red. Bursting forth from the Goblet's center is a piece of paper. Everyone leans forward in anticipation to hear the first name.

'The Durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum!' Dumbledore shouts after reading the paper.

The kids from Durmstrang shout in enthusiasm but soon quiet down and the flames turn red and another small sheet is ejected for Dumbledore to catch.

'The champion from Beauxbatons… Fleur Delacour.' Dumbledore shouts and the girls from Beauxbatons cheer happily.

Both Fleur and Viktor have gotten up from their seats and left the hall by a side door. I gaze back at the Goblet as it turns red once more. Here it is… I wonder who it will be from Hogwarts.

Dumbledore reaches up a grabs the paper and each class I glance about and watch as everyone were leaning in… maybe not even breathing.

'The Hogwarts champion… Cedric Diggory!'

I cheered along the rest of the school, celebrating Cedric's accomplishment of making it into the tournament. However, we began to notice how the Goblet of Fire continued to burst with flames.

'Is that normal?' I whisper to Ginny

'I- I dunno.'

Glancing back, Dumbledore had caught the piece of paper that has also been ejected from the goblet. My stomach dropped just watching the fury that graced Dumbledore's face.

'Harry. Harry Potter!' Dumbledore shouts

What the-! Everyone in the halls glances at Harry. He looked very upset. I thought there was an age restriction on the Goblet of Fire?

'Go on Harry!' Hermione urges pushing Harry to go

As he stood up people began to whisper angrily. They seemed to all be under the impression that he was able to cheat and get his name in the goblet. It seemed like a crazy thing to do but I wasn't sure what to believe. Once Harry walked out of the room we were all dismissed to go back to our dormitory, at once I turned to our group slightly confused on what exactly just happened.

'I can't believe this!' Ron exclaimed before storming off

'Quite the dirty trick if ye ask me.' Seamus comments darkly glancing about at us before leaving.

I shrug my shoulders and tag along with Lavender and Parvati as they head back to the common rooms. Most Gryffindor's were still too shocked to want to talk and we all trailed up to our dorms. Upon getting the Fat Lady to finally stop singing and opening the door, I headed straight to bed to write my parents and crash.

….

'Why is it that I always find your head deep in a book Edwards?' a familiar voice called from behind me

'Maybe it's because I have so much homework, much like you do I'm sure.' I retort closing the book to find Draco hovering above me

'It's a shame that you were sorted into Gryffindor.' Draco continues leaning against the tree, 'You would have found better company in Slytherin.'

'Why, so you would be able to annoy me more often.' I remark realizing that he wasn't going to let me get back to me homework. 'Was there something you wanted?''

'What do you think of my new pin?' Draco states with a grin, moving his uniform so I could read it.

It was a circle button that had a Potter stinks circling and then support for Cedric for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

'The whole school is basically against Potter…. Seeing as he cheated.' Draco continued

'He said he didn't do it, and I believe he's telling the truth.' I admit shrugging up at him, 'You must be desperate for attention that you're coming to me to bad mouth Harry. When already you know, I don't argue with you.'

'Will you sit down or something?! I'm tired of having to strain my neck trying to talk to you. Or, are you too embarrassed to be seen openly getting along with a Gryffindor?' I challenge him

'No need to flatter yourself Edwards. I was just leaving.' Draco smirks before walking away

Shaking my head, I needed to stop getting on friendly terms with him. No matter how nice he might seem to be to me, he was rude and a git to everyone else here. It didn't matter how cute he was…. wait- no you can't even start that!

'Shall I go after him for bothering you?'

Looking up I smile, 'Hello Dean. No don't worry about him. Taking a break?' I greet him as he takes a seat next to me.

'Are you sure Eva?' He asked and seeing no response moves on, 'Yes, my brain feels like mush after Professor Binn's class.'

'Yes! While it could be fascinating to learn about the History of Magic, especially since it's the British version not the American one I'm used to learning. Yet, he just puts you right to sleep!' I state smiling slightly

'What do you think about the additional students here?' Dean remarks making conversation

'It's great! It's cool to see all of us under one roof, although I haven't yet talked to many of them yet. However, a few come up and talk when they realize I'm an American.'

'Yes, I could see them being just as curious about you as the rest of us.' Dean remarks glancing at me shyly before looking away

'I suppose so.'

We spent the rest of break between classes before heading off for Charms. The class flew by fast and lunch was great; talking with everyone and enjoying a break from yet another class. However, it was short lived when we had to make our way to the dungeons to have Potions with Slytherins.

I was thankfully enough partnered with Hermione and we could get through the potion with no problems. We watched as Neville's cauldron started to sputter liquid and Snape hurrying over to investigate.

'5 points from Gryffindor for not following basic instructions.' Snape growled glaring at Neville. Earning chuckling from the Slytherins.

I learned fast that Snape hated Gryffindor's and favored his house but especially Draco. Nothing the kid would do would be punished, making Potions a very miserable time. Friday's meant double potions so after everyone turned in a vial of their potion we moved on to lecture.

'What a long week!' I huffed collapsing in a couch in the common room that was tucked in the corner by the window

'You can say that. It's only the first week and they've already piled on the homework!' Ron moaned along in the chair next to me

'Really Ron, you say this every year.' Hermione huffed from her table stacked with books

They began to bicker a bit about Hermione was not going to help this year with his homework if he didn't put more of an effort into starting them. He was continuing to ignore Harry because he also believed that Harry put his name in the Goblet of Fire himself.

Shaking my head, I left the two to do more school ready up in my bed without having distractions.

…

 _Mother,_

 _I am still shocked that three months have gone by and I hardly even noticed. The school work is hard, more challenging then at Ilvermorny. In a few weeks, it will be the first test for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. No one has said what it will be. I feel bad for Harry Potter, most of the school still believe that he really did put his name in the Goblet. Halloween was very exciting here and a lot of fun. I hope father and you are doing well and staying busy without me. Has there been a change on if I can come home for Winter Break?_

 _Love, Eva_

Folding up the letter I attached it to Barry's leg, 'Send this to my mother okay?' I tell the owl before watching him nod and fly off. Turing, I run right into someone.

'Ugh! Sorry!' I begin as the stranger pulls their hands away from my waist after steadying me.

'If I didn't know any better Edwards, I would start to guess that you run into me on purpose.'

Looking up I groan that it would be my luck to be the one who runs right into Draco Malfoy…. For a second time. It was a bit unnerving to look up at him; he had at least a foot on me if not more. Besides the fact that his grey eyes always seemed to get right to your very soul.

'Don't be flattering yourself Draco.' I state taking a step back for more space between us. 'I would argue you were trying to sneak up on me. What were you doing that close to me anyway?'

'Tsk, tsk, a Malfoy doesn't have to search for flattery.' Malfoy begins

'If that's what you tell yourself at night.' I reply, watching as he walked over to what must be his owl.

Attaching a letter and making sure the bird disappears Draco finally turns his attention back to me, 'Still hanging around? You should be careful wouldn't want any of those friends yours finding out your hanging around me.'

'You made it seem like you had more to say. It doesn't matter what they assume; it's not like we are best friends.' I remark crossing my hands over my chest

'Sorry to disappoint you.' Draco drawled out glancing at me oddly before heading to the door

'Oh no you don't!' I state in a huff, chasing after him, 'I'm sick of you just randomly showing up and walking away…all proud of yourself for having the last word.'

Following him down the stairs to head back inside the castle I was fuming. 'Why do you keep doing that?!' I state in frustration knowing already he would just give me some smart response.

He kept his cool façade and only raised an eyebrow before stating, 'If you haven't noticed Edwards I like to rile people up for the fun of it.'

'Ugh!' I exclaim, too annoyed to find a better response

'As much fun as this has been Edwards I'll see you around.' Draco states as we near the castle doors

'Yeah, yeah.' I mumble to him shaking my head. He was beyond a doubt, the most confusing person I had ever met.

I watched as he continued to walk a head of me and disappear in the sea of students. I head in the other direction that would take me to the Gryffindor common room. I was supposed to hang out with Lavender this afternoon.

'Hello Eva, enjoying you Sunday before classes?' Dean greets as I walk into the Common Room

'Very much and you?' I reply with a smile, nodding at people who waved hello when I walked past them to take seat next to Dean and Seamus, 'How are you doing Seamus?'

'Very well thanks.' Seamus replies before letting Dean respond

'As good as I can be. Sundays always seem to turn out depressing since it the day before classes start up again.' Dean grins sheepishly

'True. I'm just glad I could put something down for the essay Snape assigned for homework. I wasn't sure I would be able to finish it.' I state noticing that they were had their Potions books sprawled out on the table.

'Want to give any pointers?' Seamus states with a grin that could melt a girl's heart.

Giving him my best grin I shake my head, 'Nope. I'll be lucky if he tells me I get a passing grade on it. Plus, shouldn't I be the one asking the two of you. Seeing as you've been here longer than I?'

'I'm sure you'll get a passing grade, especially since you had Hermione as a partner.' Dean replies

'Well, maybe but I wouldn't want to get my hopes up until I find out what he puts down as a grade. I'll see you guys later though, I'm supposed to be meeting Lavender.'

Giving me farewells and a last hopeful wish that I would let them copy my essay, I left them at the table to try and find Lavender.

'Ah there you are! Where have you been?' Lavender exclaimed when I walk into our dorms.

She was a nice girl even if she was a bit ditzy. She was currently dumping cosmetics on her bed with a huge grin on her face

'Sorry I got delayed. I ran into Dr-Malfoy in the Owlery; and then Seamus and Dean wanted to talk to me in the Common Room.' I reply thankfully remembering not to say Draco. Everyone always called him Malfoy because they disliked him so much.

'Malfoy? He seems to be making a habit of running into you.' Lavender teased pulling me onto her bed. 'I think he might have a thing for you… seeing as he conveniently knows when to find you alone.'

'I hardly think he does, seeing as he is always trying to annoy me.' I retort in a huff. Ha! Draco Malfoy like me! She was crazier than I thought.

'What, don't be fooled. Everyone might not like him but he is still considered on the list of the most attractive boys in our grade. Do you realize how many girls would kill you if they found out he's been cornering you alone. Pansy would strangle you, she's been pinning for Malfoy since first year, and she in his house!' Lavender ranted on making me blush in embarrassment

'Can we drop the Malfoy thing? What is all of this stuff anyway?' I remark trying to get her to move on.

'Well….'

…

'Here he comes!' I shouting grabbing onto Dean's arm in nerves.

We were all currently bundled up in the stands. It was the first task for the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Harry was the last of the four to go.

'Harry! Harry! Harry!' Everyone in on the Gryffindor side cheered when he stepped out into the arena.

I twisted my hands together nervously as I watched as he spotted the Dragon Egg, alone in the center of the rocky enclosure. I screamed with the rest and ducked at the Dragon came out and started spraying fire towards Harry.

'Oh god!' I whispered as Dean and I shared nervous looks after the Dragon almost killed Harry

He hides behind a boulder while Hermione kept screaming at him, 'Your wand Harry! Your wand!' Finally comprehending, Harry uses his wand to bring his Firebolt to him. I shudder and latch on to Dean, burying my face in his arm.

I couldn't watch any more. The chain around the dragon's neck snapped loose! It was now chasing Harry who had left the arena trying to stay alive. Oh god… he's going to die, isn't he?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'We knew you wouldn't die Harry.'

I glance over when I hear George say this to Harry and shake my head at his comment. Somehow Harry lived and escaped the Dragon and could collect the dragons egg and earn a spot for the next task. After the horrifying task of trying to beat a Dragon everyone… well mostly Gryffindor's, realized that Harry was telling the truth. Who in the right mine would want to compete in this tournament.

'Go on Harry, what's the next clue?' Seamus states giving Harry a grin

Standing on a table in the center of the crowd, Harry grins, 'Who wants me to open it?' He shouts teasing all of us, 'You want me to open it?'

'YES!'

He grins and hits the top of the egg and SHREECH!

The most hideous, painful sound imaginable came from inside the egg. Covering my ears and grimacing praying Harry would finally close the lid of the egg. Thank the lord! I sigh in relief as the egg is finally shut. I could feel a slight headache occurring from the noise it gave off.

'All right everyone, nothing to see here. Go back to your business.' Fred announces when Ron heads towards Harry

I try to give enough space in a crowded common room and find a corner to squeeze my way next to Lavender.

'I hope this conversation resolves the quarrel. It was starting to get very awkward having the two of them ignoring each other and dragging Hermione into it.' I whisper to Lavender who nods in agreement.

'Did you hear the news?' Lavender states excitedly

'No.'

'Along with the Tri-Wizard Tournament there's going to be a dance!' Lavender whispered, hardly containing her excitement at such a pitch

'Really! That's great!' I exclaim in equal excitement, thoughts flooding my head, 'Oh my god! I need to figure out a dress and- oh I hope I have a date to go with!'

'I know! Same here! I was just discussing this with Patil twins.'

Heading back into our dormitory we continued to talk about how at the next trip to Hogsmead we would go dress shopping and start figuring out who may ask us. That night I dreamt about dancing, gowns and music.

'There you are! We didn't think you would make it to breakfast.' Hermione exclaimed as I rushed over and took a seat at the table, earning snickering from classmates

'Sorry! I really didn't want to get up this morning.' I reply, as I help myself to French Toast and fruit, noticing a package in front of Ron. 'What's that there?'

'Oh! I dunno it just came a moment ago,' Ron replied remembering the box in front of him. 'Look my mum sent me something!'

Excitedly Ron rips the paper off and his face turns to confusion, 'Mum sent me a dress?!' Ron exclaimed pulling out this long cloak.

'Well, it does match your eyes.' Harry remarks and I try not to laugh, 'Is there a bonnet as well?'

'Ginny, these must be for you?' Ron states glancing as Ginny hoping there was just a misunderstanding

'I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly.' Ginny remarks grimacing at the clothing

Suddenly Hermione starts laughing making all of us turn towards her, 'What are you on about?' Ron remarks

'They're not for Ginny they're for you! Dress robes.' Hermione finally spills

I start to choke on my orange juice at her statement, only to earn more glares from Ron.

'Dress robes? For what?' Ron asked out loud

'The Yule Ball.' I remark with a smile. 'Lavender just told me yesterday.'

…..

Later that afternoon we were brought to the assembly room, where I took a seat next to Hermione. We were separated with boys on one side and girls on the other. Professor McGonagall with standing patiently waiting to start her speech.

'The Yule ball has been a tradition of the Tri-Wizard tournament since its inception…..'

I couldn't believe it, not only a dance but on Christmas Eve night! I wonder if my parents knew about it? Hearing laughter I focus to find that Ron was asked to demonstrate the dance by holding onto Professor McGonagall's waist.

'Everybody come together.' Professor McGonagall states motioning us to stand up and take partners. For the remainder of the day we went over the dance with our partners.

The rest of the week was hard to concentrate on school and homework. Everyone was constantly talking about the ball and finding out who was taking who to the dance. It made me nervous though because I wasn't sure if I would get a date for the dance. Sure, I was the new girl but that doesn't mean I'll get asked.

Saturday, I would be going with Lavender, Padma and Pavarti. That morning I bundled in my winter gear that included a beanie and a Gryffindor scarf and the three of us hurried down to the Common Room, to follow the rest of the students into town.

I was glad today it wasn't snowing heavily and trekking through town was manageable. Our first stop was the tailors where we all tried on dresses until we could settle on the best one. It was great gossiping with them and trying the dresses on. Padma and Pavarti almost wore matching traditional India formal gowns, where Lavender and I choose ball gowns. We met up with Dean and Seamus and spent the rest of the time in the candy store or grabbing food and butterbeer.

'Guys I'm a bit worn out. I'm going to head back up to Hogwarts. Anyone want to tag along and keep me company?' I remark while everyone was sampling candy

'I'm done shopping as well.' Dean remarks with a smile, 'I'll walk back with you.'

'Thanks Dean.' I smile before turning to the others, 'Bye! I'll see you guys later!'

Shoving my grey beanie back on my head and glaring at the snow I followed Dean on the path back to Hogwarts.

'I forget how cold it is out here.' I grumble

'Yeah, I can't wait for it to get nice out again.' Dean remarks as he shoves his hands in his pockets

'Do you think they'll have a band come and play for the dance?' I ask trying to make conversation

'I dunno. Haven't heard anything about music.' Dean states

'Hm, same here.'

The whole way back we talk about Quidditch, the tournament and what we'll do during winter break. It could be hopeful on my end but I thought it was nice that Dean would be okay to walk back to school with just me.

'So.' Dean began as we neared the Fat Lady, 'Are you planning to go to the dance?'

'Yeah I wouldn't miss it!' I reply with a smile

'Do you… er… have a date. For the dance, you know?' Dean nervously asks… almost soft enough I couldn't hear him

'A date? No. I haven't been asked yet.' I answer, my heart rate going up a notch. Was he about to ask?!

'Oh. Um… well you would- would you want to go to the dance with me?' Dean states with a shy smile when he looks over at me stopping us at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'Yes! Of course, I'll go to the dance with you!' I reply grinning stupidly at him.

'Really?!' Dean states surprised, 'That's great!'

We stand there grinning at each other like idiots before we finally realize we should head back into the common room. I was over the moon! I couldn't believe Dean was going to be my date for the Yule Ball!

'I'm really glad you asked me.' I tell him as we take a seat by the window

'Really?' He asks with a cute grin showing off his dimples.

'Yeah.' I reply settling down but my face still plastered with a huge grin, 'Now, let's see if I can beat you at Wizards Chess.'

'You're on!' Dean replies, settling in for what ended up being a long night in the common room.

Sunday morning after a large dose of coffee I dragged myself to the library where I found a hidden corner. All set with the requirements: out of the way hiding place away from people? Check. A nice table and chair to do work on? Check. Surrounded by books? Check.

Sighing contently, I dove into the rest of the homework that I needed to finish for classes tomorrow, or start working on assignments like Potions, which would take a few days to get right by the end of the week. Yet, no matter how much I continued to work I kept getting distracted by my thoughts. I couldn't believe that I was going to the Yule Ball with Dean Thomas! Sure, it was just a date for the night but still.

'I thought I saw you come this way.' A voice calls out, breaking my train of thought.

Glancing up I roll my eyes, 'Hello Draco.' I greet watching him saunter over and take a seat next to me

'Don't you do anything besides homework?' He remarks glancing at the table full of books

'As a matter of fact, yes. However, you just happen to time it that I'm working on homework when you decide to come around.' I remark eying him. I wasn't sure what he wanted and Lavender's comments still irked me.

'You make that sound as if I'm planning this out Edwards.' Draco states grinning at me, he leans in a bit as he continues, 'A Malfoy never would stoop so low. I just happened to be in the library also when you walked in and was curious to why you decided to work in a corner by yourself than sit at the open tables?'

'Yeah, yeah, you are always staying stuff like that.' I brush off his first comments before continuing, 'I happened to like spots like this one. It means I have not only privacy, but there's no distractions and I can carry a conversation out without getting kicked out of the library.'

'I guess that could be a valid answer.' Draco remarks eyeing the spot with new interest.

'Now, don't you get any ideas! I don't want to find a bunch of Slytherins back here.' I retort sending a glare at him. I was not about to lose a perfectly good location because he decided he liked it as well.

'Tsk, tsk, Edwards that doesn't sound like a Gryffindor.' Draco remarks grinning at me, 'What if I make you a deal?'

'What do you mean a deal?'

'What if…. Instead of a bunch of Slytherins hanging out here on a Sunday morning; it's just one?' Draco implied, trying to give me an innocent look.

'That would depend on which one?' I dared, my heart kicked up a speed with Draco's new tone and I couldn't help but grin at him as I waited for a response.

'Perhaps one who likes cornering you alone.' Draco teased with a smirk

'I guess… I'll live with having to share the space with one annoying Slytherin than having them take the place over.' I tease still unable to get rid of the grin. This wasn't good that this progression on our conversation was sending a wave of butterflies though my stomach, quickening up my heart rate.

I was watching him… unable to look away from his silver eyes. They were challenging me to continue this banter with him and pleasure at my response. He took a seat next to me leaning forwards.

'Good.' He murmurs deeply, 'I wasn't going to take no for an answer.'

My heart jumped into my throat and I was beyond shocked. Were we- were we just flirting?

'Now.' He drawled jumping me from my thoughts, 'What exactly are you working on?'

He leaned over more, reaching over me and grabbing my potions essay sending whiff of pine and something else I couldn't quite trace.

'Ah… Potions.' Draco drawled as he scanned what I wrote so far. 'This essay isn't due until the end of this week?'

'Yes, but I wanted to start now. The class is difficult and Snape isn't one to be easy, so I want to make sure I do well.' I reply waiting for him to but the scroll down.

'Hm, well I would suggest you go back to the reading and you should find what you're looking for to include.' Draco stated handing it back to me

'Thank you.' I reply surprised he was so willing to offer help.

'You're welcome. Of course, don't go around telling people I'm doing this.' Draco giving me a stern look, 'It would ruin my reputation.'

I roll my eyes in response and nod in agreement. Yes, you certainly do have a reputation. The question is why are you risking your reputation to come hang out with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I could barely sleep, I just kept tossing and turning. I was too excited for today. It was Christmas Eve and tonight was the Yule Ball. I screamed inwardly but I had the biggest grin plastered on my face.

'Morning Eva. Could you sleep?' Lavender states mirroring the same grin

'No, you?'

'Nope.' Lavender squealed, ' I can't believe it! Tonight, is the Yule Ball!'

'Some of us are still trying to sleep!' Hermione grumbled at us from her bed

Lavender and I shared a knowing look and raced to the girl's bathroom where we could talk normally without waking the other girls.

'Do you think the music will be good? I hope so! It better not be a boring dance!' Lavender states once the door closed

'Well if it is we could always leave and make the common room a party.' I state with a sly grin…. I was seeing too much of Draco. 'You know the Weasley Twins would be down for a bit of mischief.'

'Very true.' Lavender states before smirking at me, 'You've been hanging out with the twins too much.'

'Hahah, you're probably right.' I reply

That morning after breakfast the girls, even including Hermione who usually didn't hang out with us, were held up in our dormitory getting ready. Hours later….

'You look great Hermione!' I remark glancing at her outfit

She wore a beautiful pink frilled dress that was everything you could imagine for the word feminine. She even did her hair so that it was in these beautiful soft ringlets of curls.

'You really think so?' Hermione asked fidgeting with the sides of her dress, 'I do hope Viktor likes it.'

'Of course, He's going to love you!' I begin before smirking at her, 'It'll make Ron even more upset that he didn't ask you.'

'Thank Eva.' Hermione states with a blush

Lavender wore a long silver ball gown that showed off her curly hair. Pavarti and Padama both wore traditional Indian formal wear with pink and orange layers that complimented their skin tone perfectly. Ginny Weasley was also attending and wore a traditional ball gown of pastel pink and green.

I wasn't sure for the longest time what I should wear. The weeks before break I was in a habit of spending every Thursday and Sunday held up in my corner in the library with a just as guilty member, Draco Malfoy. We were on secret friendly terms and if it wasn't for his problem of keeping up his bad boy appearances we would probably would get along just fine.

I was super excited to have Dean as my date though. We got along famously well and even shared some light flirting. For the dance, I picked this golden floor length gown that had a sweet heart neck line. The bodice was a corset that was covered in gold beads that I enchanted to shimmer every time I moved. A dark red choker and rose earing studs, with my side swept hair that curled at the ends.

'You look beautiful!' Lavender shrieked pulling me into a hug.

'Thanks, you look great as well!' I reply as my cheeks went slightly pink

'Come on, let's go down. The boys are already down there waiting.' Padama urged

Padama and Pavarti went down first, Lavender and I next. We wanted Hermione to shine out against everyone by walking down the staircases on her own. She really was beautiful no matter if people thought she was a book worm.

'Wow…. You look great Eva!' Dean stammered taking his time looking me over

I smirked and twirled a bit so he could get the whole picture. I couldn't lie I was a bit nervous and god he looked great! He had a simple dark grey tux with a golden flower and tie to match my outfit.

'Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself.' I remark smiling at him watching as his cheeks began match my own in response to each other's flattery.

'I'm glad I got to ask you first.' Dean whispers into my ear when he took my arm to lead us into the main hall, 'A lot of people were not happy.'

'I'm glad you ask me also.' I state with a smile

It was true that a few others had asked me to go with them but most of them I never even met before and were from different houses. I would much rather go with someone I not only liked but talked to regularly. The place looked like Wonderland, silver and white decorations sparkled the entire place up.

Dean and I mingled with other houses all complimenting each other's outfits and our excitement for the evening to start. The Tri-Wizard contestants were going to be starting the night with the first dance so we were all bunched together whispering while we waiting for them to come through the closed doors. Glancing around, admiring all the work that went into decorating I spotted a familiar face with blond hair.

Oh my! Looking him over, I was impressed. Draco sure knows how to dress the part. His hair was slicked back and a black pant suit that flattered his shape. We locked eyes for a second and he sent a smirk my way just as our attention shifted to the doors opening.

I smiled happily watching as they walked out with their dates and the music began once they hit the dance floor. It was a traditional dance, called the waltz and we all watched, thanking the gods we didn't have to formally dance in front of the whole school. Soon, the teachers went out into the dance floor to open it to anyone who wanted to dance to the song.

'Shall we?' I heard a whisper in my ear

Glancing up I shivered at how close Dean was to me, 'Sure.' I whispered back, quite affected by his presence

He must have heard me because before I knew it he had grabbed my hand and twirled me out into the dance floor with everyone. Grabbing my waist and my other hand we smiled nervously at each other; trying to remember everything we learned from class about the waltz.

Oh god, don't look down! Don't look at your feet! I kept whispering into my head while I continued to smile at him. We were doing rather well and I had yet to step on his toes. When the song slowly came to an end we were then announced to take our seats for dinner.

'That was great!' I state to Dean as he led me to our seats with the rest of the Gryffindor's

'Yeah! I can't wait for the rest of the dinner to be done and the music to play!' Dean states with a smile

By the end of dinner everyone realized that Harry and Ron…. But more Ron, was upset when he realized that Hermione's date was none other than Viktor Krum. I shared a knowing look to Lavender on my left and we chuckled over shared thoughts.

'What's funny?' Dean asks confused looking at the two of us.

'Nothing, just girl stuff.' Lavender remark sending both of us to begin laughing once more.

'Ladies and Gentleman. You're attention please.' Professor Flitwick began as he stood on the stage, 'For the first time, playing live here at Hogwarts. Please welcome, the band that needs no introduction-' He was soon over taken by the screams that echoed the hall

It was the Weird Sisters! I was dragged by Lavender, which meant our dates got dragged along with us. We made it to the dance floor just when the smoke cleared and they began to sing. It was this big gigantic circle where everyone forgot about class difference and we all danced together.

What felt like hours, I finally escaped the dancing get something to drink. Dean was still out there dancing and I chuckled to myself, I couldn't believe at how much fun this was. Between all the upbeat songs and the slow songs, he was right there. I couldn't believe my luck that he was into this. Harry and Ron never got up to dance once and were sitting at the table by themselves when I walked past.

'Done already.'

I smirked when I recognized the voice, turning I was graced with a rather disheveled Draco. His tie was half off and his hair was wild and all over the place.

'Nope, just needed to get air. You?' I ask following him off to the side away from people

'The same.' Draco states with a smirk, 'Care to join me outside or will your date hex me?'

'I can and I could say the same thing to you. Pansy won't be happy if she sees you with me.' I remark but following him none the less

'I really don't care what she thinks.' Draco remarked before opening the door

We stood out in the courtyard, where fire pits were magically placed all around to keep people somewhat warm in the winter air. Moving past couples making out we found a corner to lean on the wall by a fire.

'Isn't Pansy your date though?' I finally ask placing my hands near the fire to warm up

'She is, but nothing more than that.' Draco states

He was leaning up against the brick wall, watching me intently. I squirmed a bit underneath his gaze and the awkward silence that followed. I was racking my brain for something to talk about when his voice broke the silence.

'You looked great tonight Edwards. The dress is very flattering.'

'Thank you.' I state smiling up at him. 'You clean up well to Draco.'

'Of course, I clean up well, I am a Malfoy.' He remarks dryly

I roll my eyes at his comment. He was always doing that was I tried to be nice. I was secretly glad he finally did come to talk to me. I wasn't sure why but it didn't feel right going to the dance and not even acknowledging each other. I smiled when I heard a slow song came on and thought that I should probably head back in to find Dean.

'Well-'

'Can I have this one dance with you?' Draco interrupted, stopping all thoughts of me finding Dean

'Sure.' I whisper

He straightened up to his six-foot frame and gently placed his hands on my waist, pulling me close to him. Even with my heels on, I was still face to face with his chest. Wrapping my arms about his neck, I breathed in his cologne as he tightened the grip and we began a slow dance going in a circle next to the fire…. Away from prying eyes.

We didn't speak… too absorbed in the moment. Pressed flush against him, I could hear his heart beat and his steady breathing. It just felt…. Familiar somehow. Heat was spreading through me at the point where his hands held my waist and continued as he slowly brought his hand around to clasp my back. God! I was trying my best but I could feel my cheeks flush from the emotions that arose.

When the song slowly ended, I slid my hands down his arm, relishing the feel of his muscles underneath the fabric. Just before we pulled apart he gripped my waist stopping me. Glancing up at him confused I was dumbstruck the moment our eyes collided.

Before I even knew what was happening he leaned forwarded and our lips collided in my first kiss. A sweet but innocent kiss, we pulled apart and I still couldn't seem to speak.

'I've been wanting to do that ever since I saw you walk down that staircase in that bloody dress.' Draco remarked, finally coming back to reality and letting go of my waist, 'I hope you enjoy the rest of the dance Edwards.'

With one last glance at me and a wink he walked away leaving me permanently speechless.

What the hell? Was that a dream? I leaned against wall to cool down the heat the was coursing through my body.

'There you are!' a voice called out

'Huh?' I remark looking up to see a smiling Dean

'I've been looking for you since the slow song came on.' Dean remarks stopping in front of me, 'What are you doing out here anyway?'

'Oh, sorry. I was a bit hot and wanted to get some fresh air.' I state shaking away my thoughts and smiling up at him

'Do you want to go back in?' Dean states looking concerned

'Yes. Let go back in.' I state getting off the wall and brushing my dress off before looking back up at him. God, he was attractive! 'I believe I owe you a dance.'

He smirked and grabbed my hand, leading back into the main hall. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Draco sprawled out on a chair with an annoyed look on his face as Pansy was lecturing him about something. I squeezed Dean's hand and smiled when he looked down with a happy smile on his face.

When the night was over, barley anyone was there and smiled when I saw Neville still dancing with Ginny. Following Dean, we slowly made our way back to the Fat Lady's Portrait signaling the end of the dance for us. We talked casually with no hurry to get there but when we neared the portrait he stopped me before glancing about.

'What is it?' I asked confused

'I wanted another moment with you in private before we headed into the common room.' Dean began with a grin, 'I had a lot of fun tonight.'

'Good, so did I.'

'Good. I hoped that you would.' Dean remarks before glancing at me hesitantly, 'Well I wanted to say goodnight'

With that he quickly placed a small kiss on my lips before looking at me nervously, thinking I might get mad at him for daring such a thing.

Smiling, 'Good night to you as well.'

He smiled, more confident now that he knew I was perfectly okay with his kiss; and with that he led me back into the Common Room. Some of the older kids, including the Twins were still up and partying and when they saw us they hooted and cat called, making both of us flush in embarrassment before we quickly said good night again and headed our separate ways to the dorm.

Most of the girls were asleep and no one was ready to talk about their night. Slipping out of my dress and changing into boy shorts and a tee-shirt I hung the dress and magically undid my hair and makeup and burrowed into the covers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Welcome to the second task. Last night something of importance was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts.' Dumbledore began, announcing the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

I glanced about ignoring most of Dumbledore's speech and contemplated everything that has been happening. I'm still reminding myself that this is still my first year and man…. It's been on hell of year. I was hoping that I would be staying at Hogwarts until graduation and not get moved again.

'What's the matter with him?' Seamus asks breaking my train of thought

'I don't know I can't see him.' Dean remarks next to me

I look around and find that the contestants have already dived into the water. Suddenly I see Harry flying into the air like a dolphin before submerging again. We all begin to cheer in excitement.

After about ten minutes I see a head come out of the water and find that it's Fleur Delacour. I couldn't believe she was already done.

Over the loud speaker, Dumbledore states, 'The Beauxbatons champion Miss Delacour had unfortunately been forced to retire. She will take no further part in this task.'

I wonder what happened, and glanced around finding that everyone had the same thoughts. I paced nervously not sure what to do when you couldn't see what was happening underwater.

'Look!' Dean states excitedly pointing at faces emerging from the water.

The crowd was cheering loudly as Cedric and Cho emerged, followed by Viktor and Hermione. Some were even chanting, 'Krum, Krum, Krum', loudly as all four were pulled out of the water and handed robes to dry off in.

'Come on Harry!' Seamus states nervously

We weren't waiting long, when finally, two heads emerged from the Black Lake. It was Ron and a girl I recognized as coming from Beauxbatons. Where's Harry though?

'Harry!' Dumbledore shouts, just as Harry propelled himself onto the deck from the water.

We all scramble closer to find out what happened. Harry was wet but alive with Ron sitting next to him equally as wet. Hermione was talking to him as the judges were deliberating amongst themselves about Harry's fate.

'Attention! Attention!' Dumbledore shouts stopping the conversations, 'The winner is, Mr. Diggory! For showing unique command of the bubblehead shark.'

Cheers erupted and students from Hogwarts were thrilled that Cedric got into first place.

'The way I see it, Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasly but the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place! For outstanding moral fiber.'

More cheering erupted and we all followed the crowd back into the boats that would take up back to the shores by the castle.

'Blimey even when you go wrong it turns out right.' Ron remarked glancing sideways at Harry

'Well done 'moral fiber.' George remarks

I smile in amusement at them but glance over curious as, Barty Crouch comes over to talk to Harry privately. I follow in line with everyone else and head back to the castle while pretending to care about S.P.E.W. which was Hermione's current obsession. However, I liked Hermione so I end up supporting her in any way I can, seeing as not many want to get involved…. Not that I blame them. Tonight would be all about celebrating Hogwarts victory.

…

'Can I join you?' a voice interrupted me.

Looking up I smile to find Dean standing next to me, 'sure.'

I was currently reading one of the Chapters for Transfigurations in a window nook at one of the top levels of the Gryffindor common room. He smiled and sat across me glancing out the window.

'I don't think I've really asked before but how are you liking for first year at Hogwarts?' Dean remarks glancing at me curiously.

'I love it. Much better than the other two schools I've gone to. Plus, it's a perk to be here while the Tri-Wizard Tournament is currently underway.' I grin back

'Can I ask why you've gone to other schools? I can't imagine that you were kicked out.' Dean teases, flashing a grin at me.

'No I wasn't kicked out. I had to change schools because of my parent's job. They both work for the Magical Congress of the United States of American, in the Intelligent Agency. Which I've been told is a cross between and Auror and a regular government worker.' I state with a smile waiting for the more obvious question to arise.

'Magical Congress of the United States of America?' Dean repeats confused.

'It's a fancy name for the United States' version of the Ministry of Magic. Instead of a Minister we call it a President. Quite like a No-Maj governmental structure of course. But, back to what you originally asked me. I have had to move schools because my parents work involves moving to places. So, I was at Ilvermorny for my first and second year and then my third year I was in Africa at Uagadou.' I reply

He was taking a moment to collect his thoughts, allowing me to really study him. He was tall and I noticed when he concentrated his eyebrows knotted up. After the Yule Ball we've been slowly getting to know each other better and it would be a lie if I didn't say I didn't like him. Sweet and attractive, what's there not to like.

'Wow it must be difficult to keep changing places and having to make friends all over again. Do you think you'll be here longer or no?' Dean remarked

'Yes, it can be rough but you learn quickly to take things in strides. I dunno, my parents won't say much but they told me that they wish me to finish my schooling in one place, but… if an assignment called them. They usually like me to be in the same place at them.' I comment dryly.

It defiantly hurt trying to keep changing and never having a close friend around. I was starting to get resentful of their job and how they had to keep me around. During Christmas break I confronted them. Told them I wanted to stay at Hogwarts and hated the fact that they kept making me change and that it wasn't fair.

It was a more than typical Christmas. Instead of our home in Ohio it was some fancy hotel, just like all the other times and Christmas was never the same when they started to take assignments that required them to move.

'Eva?' Dean's voice finally pushing the memories away

'Huh? Sorry, I kinda zoned out for a moment.' I reply sheepishly

'That's okay. I said I was glad that you came here and I got to meet you.' Dean remarks hurriedly before glancing out the window.

'Aw. Thanks Dean and me too. I hope I get to finish here at Hogwarts.' I remark leaning my head against the wall

We sat in silence but soon picked up another conversation that we forgot all about my parents and their job. Much to my surprise he walked with me to dinner and we continued to chat at dinner with the rest of our house where we all tried to guess what the next and final task would be for the tournament.

'Maybe they'll have it in the Forbidden Forest?' Seamus states before stuffing more chicken in his mouth

'I doubt that seeing as it's forbidden.' Hermione remarks rolling her eyes at Seamus

'Well whatever they do, I'm sure we won't be able to guess it.' I retort.

We were debating this same question all throughout dinner and from a glance at Harry I'm sure we weren't helping him keep up his confidence.

'We should get going. Don't want to be late for Double Potions.' Hermione remarked, waiting for us to follow her.

Groans echoed as we all grabbed our things and followed Hermione down into the Dungeons where the Potion classrooms were held, along with Slytherin's Dormitory. Squinting to adjust my eyes to the darkness of the classroom I found that I was an odd pair out and the only available seat was next to Draco.

'Sorry Eva.' Harry remarks when he realized where I was going to have to sit

'It's okay. It's just double Potions right.' I remark sarcastically.

Adjusting my bag, I watch as the rest of the Gryffindor's give me sorry looks as I make my way to the back of the classroom. I wasn't worried, Draco and I were on somewhat friendly terms when it was just us. Every Sunday we met at our spot in the library and since then he doesn't hurl insults at me like he does to everyone else in Gryffindor.

He smirks in recognition when he realizes that I'll be his partner but doesn't say anything even when I sit down next to him. I start pulling out my work as Snape begins the lecture and I focus on writing down word for word what he states.

'Got stuck with me huh?' Draco whispers into my ear when Snape begins to lecture Hermione for speaking out without being asked

'I guess so. Who would have thought.' I whisper back

We spent the rest of the lecture in silence, both focused on what Snape was lecturing and getting it down on paper in time. While it sounds like a drawl Snape goes very fast and my notes are all over the place trying to keep up.

'All right. You have the directions so get started. You have one hour.' Snape states going to his desk

'Right then.' I remark glancing down at my notes, a little lost

'You weren't kidding when you said Potion's is your toughest class.' Draco remarks with a smirk, 'I'll get the ingredients you get the rest ready.'

Not waiting for a response, he leaves and I start shoving my stuff away. Grabbing our cauldron and supplies. God help me. I was not prepared at all and I was banking on Draco's confidence to help us get a good grade. If only Hermione heard these thoughts…. She would die in shock!

'All right Edwards. Cut this.' Draco handled me a beetle and I followed directions

Meanwhile he began pouring ingredients into the pot and then directing me to dump the chopped beetle in. I had to say, we were a good team. Between both of our notes and Draco natural abilities in Potions we worked quietly and I put up no fights arguing with having him in charge.

'I'm rather surprised you're not down my throat.' Draco remarks quietly

'Why?'

'Never expected a Gryffindor to allow a Slytherin…. Especially me take charge.' He responds while continuing to stir the potion

'Well I think we can both agree that I'm not like most Gryffindor's. Plus, you're a natural at Potions. Why would I take charge when I had no idea where to start.'

We stop talking when Snape heads our way to test our batch to determine whether we failed or not. I keep my mouth shut and let Draco do the talking praying we did it right.

'A perfect batch.' Snape drawled glancing at the two of us, 'You may clean up and leave.'

'Thank you professor.' Draco states with a satisfied grin

I notice that most were still brewing or have Snape yell at them for failing to brew the potions and sending them on their way. I sighed in relief, I wouldn't mind continuing have Draco as a partner at this point. I thought as we started putting everything away and grabbing our bags, he allowed me to leave first but I hung outside the doors waiting for him.

'Did you notice all the looks we were getting?' Draco began when he noticed no one else was around

'No. I was too nervous about fucking up the assignment.' I remark with a shrug

'You have DADA next correct?' Draco began glancing at me as we started to make our way out of the dungeons

'Yeah but I have like 20 minutes before it starts since we finished fast.' I state, looking at him.

He had his normal uniform on but his blond hair was tousled today, 'Thanks by the way. I would still be in there if you weren't my partner.'

'Don't mention it. Of course, if anyone asks me, I'll say that you were the brains behind it.' Draco replies with a smirk. Typical.

'Yeah, yeah.' I remark playfully smacking his arm

'That hurt!' Draco pretends

'It did not. Hey can next week can you keep an open seat. If you don't mind, I'd like us to stay partners in Potions.' I ask nervously

'You know…. I'm not sure I heard you right.' Draco states stopping in the hallway 'Did you just ask for help from a Slytherin? My, my what would your friends think!'

'Really. Don't gloat, but yes. I am asking for your help.' I reply looking up at him, regretting asking him. He didn't need more to inflate his ego.

'I will do what I can Edwards but I can't promise anything. I do have a reputation to keep.' Draco drawls motioning me to follow him. 'Come on, we both have free time before our next class.'

'Should I even ask?'

He merely smirks and continues off down a halfway I never been down before. Shaking my head, I know this probably isn't a good idea but for some reason I follow him anyway. It was weird seeing empty hallways since most were still in their classes. We take a few turns and we land a side door. You almost don't notice it because of a statue that blocks the view of the door.

'Ladies first.' Draco states motioning me to open the door.

I eye him warily but oblige. Stepping into the room, I realized it was a storage room.

'Really Draco you bring me to a storage room?' I state a little annoyed. I turn back and glance at him as he shuts the door

'Impatient are we.' Draco begins as he brushes up against me to take the lead, 'It's more than just a broom cupboard.'

I'm officially confused. Following him a bit I realize that while it looks like a wall it turns to the right and opens to show a floor to ceiling window. A few pillows were scattered by the window and Draco dropped his bag and dropped into the pillows. He looked quite handsome in that moment, carefree and lounging. No façade nearby.

'It's nice isn't it.' Draco states breaking the silence as I settle myself against pillows across from him

'Yes.' I reply looking out the window, 'Oh, wow. You can see the Quidditch field's and Hagrid's hut.'

'Yes.' Draco drawled, observing me while I was distracted

'This is neat. Can I ask how you found it?' I question sending him a smile

'Found it in my first year. Peeves was chasing me and somehow found the door to hid into.' Draco replies with a shrug

'Nice. I am curious to why Hogwarts built this room with a window.' I remark settling back down, 'I could almost say it's like they knew that they wanted this room to be a hide out.'

'Not sure. Everyone says that Hogwarts carries a lot of secrets and it's rumored that there are more rooms like this all over the castle. A haven of sorts.' Draco responds

'Hm, fascinating.' I reply looking about as I thought about how complex this school really was and how great it made it because of it.

'Come over here. You have a better view at this angle.' Draco states motioning me to come next to him, 'I don't bite.'

I give him a wary glance as I contemplate it before finally crawling over and take a spot between the window sill and him. The sides of our bodies were touching as he pointed out the views. Wow. He was right… from this angle you could see the rest of the castle in all its beauty.

'Wow this is the better spot.' I remark

'I know.'

'Are you always such a smart mouth.' I tease glancing up at him

My smile froze. God. Every bloody time I look those eyes of his- I just freeze up. His bangs hanging, slightly covering his eyes and I was so close I could feel him breathing.

Time froze as he gave me this smile with a mischievous glint in his eye. His eyes flicked down to my lips making me instantly lick them and the motion makes him move back to my eyes.

'Well. I do try my best Edwards. After all, …how else would I get your attention.' Draco whispered as he leaned in to kiss me.

My god! Shocks went through me as our lips collided and I couldn't stop myself from returning the kiss. Hesitant at first, as I felt his hand grasp my arms pulling us closer together, continuing to kiss me.

Oh god. I just made out with Draco fucking Malfoy…. And- I liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'So.' I remark a little insecure on what to say. It's not like I've done this before, 'I think…. I've decided that this will be a very nice place to hang out in.' I remark, finally deciding to go back to teasing

'Very funny Edwards.' Draco remarked with a grin, showing no signs of embarrassment.

'What? Don't want to share your space like I share my space with you in the library.' I retort smirking up at him

'That's completely different.' Draco began rolling his eyes at me, 'doesn't matter anyway, we should start heading out. Classes should be finishing soon.'

'Aren't you lucky.' I began and he straightened himself up and offering a hand to me, 'Don't think this is over.'

'Oh really?' Draco states pulling me up against him and stealing a quick kiss

'Mm, yes really.' I state after opening my eyes up once again

'I'll see you on Sunday Edwards. Same place same time.' Draco states when he opens the door

'Okay.' I reply watching as he takes off to head back towards the Dungeons and I head in the other direction to head to DADA.

Wandering to DADA I was in a daze…. It felt as if I was walking around in a dream. Plopping into my seat next to Lavender I was suddenly brought back to reality.

'What happened to you?'

'Huh?' I respond glancing at Lavender

'What's the matter with ya?' Lavender whispers back as class started, 'You look like you seen a ghost.'

'Nothing.' I whisper back before we focus back to the lecture Professor Moody was giving.

I could only hope it was nothing. I could only imagine how well this would go over with my friends when I admit to them of my friendship with Draco Malfoy. Or for the fact that I willingly kissed him.

….

"What's with the socks Hermione?" I remark glancing over to the girl

'These are for S.P.E.W.' Hermione began excitedly, 'If a house elf accepts a sock then they become free.'

'Oh.' I begin wondering how she has the time to be making a club to free house elves with her class schedule 'Have you been making them?'

'Yes!' Hermione began with a crazy look in her eye. 'Harry, Ron and I are going to the Kitchens to see Dobby and give him, his new socks. Did you want to come?'

Studying her I realized that she was being serious. 'Sure. I'm not doing anything anyway.' I remark and smile when her face lights up.

'Good!' Hermione begins grabbing Dobby's socks and ushering me to follow her. 'I'm so glad you're coming. Maybe having you around will help the boy be more committed to S.P.E.W.!"

Oh man. I should have seen this coming. Sighing I keep my mouth shut and smile in response as we go down the stairs and into the Common Room. It was quite for a Sunday but I spotted Dean and Seamus talking to Harry and Ron by the fire.

'All set. What do you think?' Hermione announces proudly showing off Dobby's socks to the boys

Glancing awkwardly between each other and at me, Harry is finally the one to respond, 'Er… I'm sure Dobby will love them. Oh, hello Eva.'

'Hello Harry. Gentleman.' I smile at Harry and then glance at the rest of them.

'Hello Eva, come to get beaten at Wizards Chess?' Seamus mocks, showing off his dimples

'Not today. I told Hermione I would hang out with her. Rain check?' I remark glancing between them for an answer

'Sure thing Eva. You know where to find us.' Dean remarks with a smile

I follow Hermione as she explains to Ron and Harry that I'll be coming along to the trip to the kitchens. I didn't usually hang out with the three and least of all, all at once.

I learned that the three of them were tight knit and only really hung out with each other. I would always see them going off together and talking in whispers….as if they had a secret to keep. Most of the kids in our grade explained you'd get used to this followed by, explaining to me how ever since the three became friends in first year, they always found themselves in trouble.

'Do you think there'll be any food?' Ron remarks out loud, 'I'm starving!'

'You just ate breakfast an hour ago! How can you be hungry already!' Hermione exclaims, shaking her head at Ron

'I dunno, I just am.' Ron states sheepishly

'Well, I'm sure there has to be food. It's the Kitchens.' I remark

'Yeah, your right!' Ron states excitedly

We all chuckle at Ron as we made our way down into the kitchens as Harry explained the story of Dobby and how the three of them got to know him.

'I still can't believe he tried to keep you out of Hogwarts.' I remark to Harry chuckling, 'I mean no offense, but it's pretty hilarious even though I would be just as pissed if it had happened to me.'

'No, I see the humor in it now.' Harry remarks with a smile.

I had to admit the three of them were remarkable. How different each of their personalities were but, when they were together; It all just match each other perfectly and there was no question to why they were such close friends.

I was more intrigued about Harry, like everyone you hear stories but when you get to know him you realize that it's a different story. He is very down to earth and quiet, where a lot of the attention he has dealt with in his life he never tries to boast or even brag about it.

Once I walked through the door of the kitchens I was greeted with the sight of many house elves giving us a very cheerful greeting and you could smell all sorts of food cooking and pastries getting made. Many of the elves much to my discomfort where bowing and curtsying around us as Dobby walked up to greet us.

'Oh, it is so good to see you all again. Dooby has missed Harry Potter.' Dobby began cheerfully

'It is good to see you too Dobby.' Harry began before motioning to me, 'Dobby this is our friend Eva, short of Evangeline.'

'Any friend of Harry Potter is a friend of Dobby's!' The house elves states smiling at me

'Thank you Dobby.' I remark with a smile

'We came down today so we could give you a gift.' Hermione states handing Dobby the gift

'Harry Potter and his friends are too good to Dobby!' he exclaims, looking at the socks with teary eyed

'No chance of more of those eclairs, is there?' Ron remarks glancing around

'Ronald!' Hermione scolds.

I chuckle as a tray of eclairs comes flying our way, supported by elves. Laughing as Ron digs in and soon we all take a helping, enjoying the light, creamy desert. I zone out as I glance about the room and land on a house elf that was sitting by herself looking sad.

'Who is that Dobby? What's got her so sad?' I ask looking back at Dobby

'Oh that is Winky miss.' Dobby begins before glancing at Harry, 'Winky has been drinking six bottles a day now.'

'Six bottles!' I remark hastily

'Winky wants to go home. Winky still thinks Mr. Crouch is her master sir, and nothing Dobby says will persuade her that Professor Dumbledore is her master now.' Dobby explains sadly

'Huh?' I remark slightly confused.

Harry abruptly leaves us and kneels down next to Winky but whatever they're discussing is too soft for us to hear. I watch as Winky begins to glare at Harry as if he said something to make her upset until all of a sudden, she just droops forward. Passing out right in the middle of talking!

'That was very strange.' I remark to Ron, unsure of what just happened

Soon Harry comes back and the three of them pull Dobby to the side to ask more questions. I busy myself of look around, realizing that this was not part of information they were willing to include me in. When they came back towards me I could see Hermione lecturing Dobby about his freedom which only caused every house elf to glare at Hermione as if she was dangerous.

'Miss will please keep Dobby out of this.' Dobby mumbled as a few elves gave Harry a package of extra food, 'Thank you for the socks Harry Potter.'

We were then ushered out of the kitchen by angry house elves all because Hermione and her S.P.E.W. obsession.

'You couldn't keep your mouth shut could you!' Ron remarked glaring at Hermione as we made our way back to the Gryffindor common room.

'Oh as if you care!' Hermione huffs, 'You only like coming down for the food!'

I roll my eyes and Harry and I walk together, leaving Hermione and Ron bickering behind us.

'Are they always like this?' I ask glancing at Harry

'Pretty much.' Harry states as he positions his hold on his buddle, 'You get used to it. If you leave them be they'll eventually calm down again.'

'I'll have to take your word for it.' I remark glancing back at a red-faced Hermione and an annoyed Ron.

An hour later they were still bickering back and forth. Neither one of them wanted to stop and wanted to be the one who had the last word. The four of us were attempting to do homework but Harry left soon after when they wouldn't shut up.

'Guys, I'm heading up.' I state gathering my books as Hermione and Ron were still oblivious to everything but their argument.

Just sitting with them was giving me a headache and I wasn't even part of the heated debate! What a day this turned out to be. Between trying to keep my friendship with Malfoy a secret and now dealing with Ron and Hermione fighting. I was starting to realize what everyone kept telling me about.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Spring was here at last. It felt like forever since it was nice outside. Everyone was getting cooped up from the dreary weather and even the professors were short tempered. I readjusted myself in the corner window in the girl's dormitory. I couldn't sleep and spent most of the morning after sunrise just staring out through the window.

Hermione's life didn't improve much after the S.P.E.W. ordeal with Ron. She was getting hate mail from the public because of people reading Rita Skeeter's story of Hermione's secret love with Harry Potter and Vikto Krum. All of which was a lie regarding Harry Potter but people believed the gossip that was written in the Daily Prophet. The one mail was laced with a bubotuber pus and when it got all over her hands she had yellow boils all over her!

The Slytherins wouldn't leave her alone after that and it only escalated when Howlers were sent to her at the Gryffindor table each week. They would tease her whenever they had a chance to without teachers seeing them.

Closing my eyes, I try to shut out all the thoughts and just enjoy the sun warming my face. Teasing me and comforting me that another day has arisen and there was no reason to let the fears of the night haunt you during the day.

After showering I found that everyone was starting to wake up and get ready for another day of classes.

'Morning.' I state to everyone

'Morning.'

They all murmured, all in different stages of waking up. Hermione, I saw had left already and Lavender was still refusing to get out of bed. Deciding to spice up my restricted uniform. I went with some slacks instead of a skirt and the school vest. Grabbing a sweater and my school bag I head down into the common room.

'Morning Dean.' I state noticing his back to me

'Oh! Morning Eva.' Dean states with a smile 'Heading down?'

'Yeah. Care to tag along?' I ask walking up to him.

He was dressed in slacks and the school's polo and sporting a Gryffindor tie to go along with it. He looked tired, but… it was Monday.

'Sure. How was your weekend?' Dean remarks following me out the portrait as we continued on, ignoring the Fat Lady attempting to sing

'Ugh. I wish she wouldn't do that so early in the morning.' I remark grimacing as she hit a bad high note

'Yes! It makes Mondays start out even worse than it is.' Dean states as we follow a stream of students onto the moving staircase

'Exactly! The weekend was good just trying to keep Hermione preoccupied with all the teasing she's been getting.' I state as we dodge a kid tripping

'Yeah I bet. I could hear some of the howlers she's been getting. Pretty brutal.'

'How was yours?' I ask smiling a hello as a few familiar faces in the crowd passed us by.

'Not bad. As always I wish it didn't go by so fast.' Dean remarks as we take a seat next to each other

'Aye, same here.' Seamus interjects across the table, 'Morning.'

'Morning Seamus.' I remark with a smile. He was bright and happy this morning…. But he always seemed to be like that

'Had a good weekend? We didn't see you a lot in the Common Room.' Seamus states grabbing food

'Yeah, I was in the library and then helped Hermione out.' I remark pouring myself a glass of orange juice

'Yeah! How's she doing?' Neville states who was sitting next to Seamus

'Well….' I began leaning in.

Breakfast continued with most of the students too dead to want to talk and we headed off to the greenhouse for Herbology. I didn't mind the class, it was nothing difficult but I wasn't interested in plants. Neville on the other hand was border lining obsession when it came to Herbology. He excelled in the class and you could really see his confidence, which never came out in our other classes.

After break I threw my sweater on as I followed with the rest of the Gryffindor's down to Hagrid's Hut for Care of Magical Creatures that we had with Slytherins. Following along I glanced over to where Draco was located next to Pansy and Goyle. We hadn't seen each other much ever since we kissed and he didn't come to the library as often.

He was teasing Hermione from the looks of it, making me roll my eyes. He was the main instigator when it came to Slytherins teasing Hermione. We all settled around as Hagrid began lessons where we learned all about Nifflers.

All I could think about was wanting to eat lunch because my stomach kept growling like crazy and dreading the fact that we had double Divination after it. When Hagrid finally finished, I packed up my things and started making my way up the hill and back into the castle.

It was nice to be out in the sun for once, even if it was still chilly. Pulling my sweater closer I nearly fell over when someone ran right into me.

'God! Careful Edwards!' Draco remarked with humor as I steadied myself

'I could say the same for you Malfoy.' I retort looking up at him

'Whatever.' Malofy states making Pansy laugh as they walk past me and up the hill

'Should I hex him while his back is turned.'

'No.' I state smiling at Dean as we walked together

'He did make a good-looking ferret. We could always see if it would work again?' Dean jokes

'Hahah. True but I would rather you not get detention.' I reply squinting as our eyes adjusted to going in doors

He only laughed and we continued to talk as we headed back to the main hall for lunch in the hopes it would keep me sane until the end of divination.

The rest of the week went in a blur of classes and homework and repeat. Friday finally came back around and we were all trying to behave for our last 10 minutes of double Potions with Slytherins. I continued to take notes in a flurry as Snape lectured and praying I didn't miss anything important.

Absorbed in my notes, I almost jumped out of my seat when a piece of parchment flew in front of my face and landed right on my notes. Hastily grabbing before Snape notices, I unfold the note in my lap and when Snape gets distracted by Neville I glance down.

 _Meet me in our window room after._

Draco. Sliding the paper underneath my notes I glance to my right and make eye contact with him and nod before focusing back on Snape. Those last 10 minutes dragged on and I couldn't help but focus on what Draco wanted. Then berating myself that I should worry so much about a guy who can't even be friends with me in public. Ugh!

Once Snape released us, a sigh of relief came out and everyone was in a flurry to escape the dark dungeons and celebrate the weekend.

'There's something I need to do, so go on without me.' I state to Lavender and take off down the hall before she can question me.

After about 10 minutes I finally open the door to the secret window room. My stomach flipped as memories of the last time I was here and how it involved kissing Draco Malfoy. Turning the corner, I smiled realizing I got here first. Dumping my bag, I made myself comfortable in the pillows, enjoying the time to looked out at the landscape.

I couldn't even tell you how long I sat for but I jumped when I heard the door shut and footsteps alerting me that he finally showed up. Making my stomach once again flip I glanced up to find Draco towering over me with a smirk on his face.

'I see you've made yourself comfortable.' Draco remarks dropping his bag next to mine before continuing, 'leave any room to share?'

'Sure, do u want the end or the window?' I ask but already knowing his answer

'The end of course.'

I scooch over and readjust a pillow and try not to freak out as he sits very close to me. I'm so pathetic. Calm down. Taking in a deep breath I glance over at him.

'So any plans for your weekend?' I ask, trying to make small talk

'Not really.' Draco remarks

'Sounds exciting.' I tease glancing down and watching Hagrid as he walks around outside of his hut 'Do you have any ideas on what you think the last task will be?'

I glance at him for a moment before continuing, 'Seamus thinks they'll have the task in the Forbidden Forest. If they go along the same lines as how they had the second task at the Black Lake.'

'It's possible but I doubt they would allow that seeing as it is Forbidden. I have a notion that it could be something on the school grounds. Seeing as it's the last task and all.' Draco remarks

'That's true, it could be. To be honest I'm not really sure and no one talks about the previous tournaments.'

'The tasks are never the same which is why no one talks about the other tournaments. They won't help the champions.' Draco remarked

'Hm… fascinating.' I state glancing at him, 'that would make sense, to not repeat or have similar tasks. Otherwise what would make it difficult or mysterious.'

Interesting in deed. Thoughts began to swirl in my head about the tournaments and how long they might have been going on for. I wonder-

'I won't be able to meet up much in the library.' Draco began breaking me out of my thoughts,

I glance up to him confused, 'what do you mean?'

'People are beginning to ask where I'm going. They were starting to see a pattern.' Draco replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world

'Oh.'

'Looks, it's probably better this way. Don't tell me your friends would be any less thrilled than mine if they knew we were hanging out.' Draco states with a piercing look

'No… they wouldn't be but-'

'But no. Things are beginning to change around here.' Draco began angrily, running his hands through his hair 'you won't understand…. At least not right now but-'

He groans in frustration and I am at a loss for words, 'but what?'

'Damn it! Look!' He growls grabbing my shoulders, our faces inches apart 'I can't explain this but you need to trust me. No one should know we're friendly with each other.'

'Why! You can't just spout out some evasive comment and expect me to take your word for it!' I shout back at him 'If you regret us becoming friends just say so! Don't make this about some imaginary thing!'

'No! It's not that!' Draco states releasing my arms from his grasp 'It's not about what I want. It would…. It would be better if we just pretended this never happened.'

What! I was in complete shock. Staring at him trying to form words. I was hurt… no. Disappointed.

'I see.' I begin hardening my face, 'So meeting here was for whose benefit? Yours… or mine.'

'Shit! Eva.'

I turn sharply back up at him. He never says my name. He softens his features when we lock eye contact.

'I tried to just pretend that nothing's going on. I thought ignoring you would be enough.' Draco states looking at me, 'It wasn't. I didn't want to do that to you.'

'So telling it to my face that we can't be friends is easier?' I retort angrily 'I wish you would just explain better.'

'Look, don't tell me you don't know that it isn't safe to be in Europe right now. Hell, you said it yourself your parents were here in London because of the rumors.' He began turning away to gather his thoughts, 'I mean, your friendly with Saint Potter for god sake! Don't tell me know don't know what I'm talking about!'

I stare at him in shock. His hair was wild, his eyes baring into mine. Desperately searching for acceptance and understanding.

'Are you-' I start but my voice cracks

'yes' Draco states softly, 'sooner or later people will start picking sides. Once that begins we'll never speak again.' Draco mutters darkly

'What do you mean? Which side are you on Draco?'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Time stood still in those seconds after the question spilled out of my mouth. I was tempted to remark that he didn't have to answer that but- I held off. This whole speech of his bothered me and I didn't like what he was hinting at. Was he really in favor with Voldemort? I mean I knew he was a prat and says a lot of mean things to be people but does he really feel that way?

I could see several emotions swarming through his eyes before he finally broke our eye contact and sighed. His shoulders slumped and I knew that this was a question he was asking himself.

'It doesn't matter what I think, Edwards.' Draco began staring out the window. 'Sometimes, things are….. Planned- and there's no going back.'

'Well that doesn't sound very convincing.' I remark hesitantly 'however, I firmly believe that it's your choice at the end of the day.'

He continues to stare out the window and I follow his gaze. He nods his head and we lean back against the wall and stare out at the world wondering why is was so cruel. Silence surrounded us and for once I wasn't going to be the one to remedy the situation.

'I didn't plan it would go like this.' Draco remarks sighing when I give him no response, 'I hoped it would end on a funny note. I would make a snide comment and you'd retort the same and we would walk away.'

I mulled over everything that's happened in the last hour. I was angry, and hurt that he would really throw our friendship away so easily because of a may be scenario.

'You know what.' I state turning to look at him 'I don't care what you think. You're not ending this friendship so easily!'

Hardening my eyes at him I continue, 'You don't get a say, so keep quiet. You're a real piece of work and somehow, I look past that. So, no, this isn't over.'

He chuckles softly making me scowl at him. 'I don't think you can stop this from happening.'

'Like hell I will!' I retort

High on thrill of a challenge I grab him and kiss him with everything I have in me. Fuck it! If it ends so be it but I'm not letting him throw it away. I couldn't even explain to myself why I even like him or- is attracted to him. Yet, I do.

We break apart breathing heavy and just stare at each other in shock.

'Well Edward.' Draco states sending me a smirk, 'that was unexpected.'

'It better damn be!' I retort hotly trying to control my breathing as my cheeks were flush

'Look!' I begin again seizing the moment, 'I don't know what the hell this is but you don't get to end just because of some possible future. So, no I don't accept.'

I stand up and straighten myself out as he does the same. Looking up at him I smirk, 'Two can play this game and the odds are in my favor.'

With that I turn around and go to grab my bag but I feel him grab my arm and pull me around. Shoving me against the wall Draco smirks down at me knowing he has the advantage

Leaning forward, 'Is that a challenge?' he whispers into my ear before straightening back up, 'A Malfoy always win.'

I hold firm and grin up at him, 'Oh. Is that right?'

Taking the chance, I push forward and break the moment as I head for the door, 'In that case I believe I won. See you later Malfoy.'

I walk back into the hall and never look back. I'll be damn if I let him do this to me! I was all emotions and felt like punching something. I couldn't talk to anyone about this and yet I needed someone to vent to. Making my way back to the dormitories I don't even care that I'll probably miss dinner.

My stomach was a mess and food was the last thing on my mine. That- and I wanted to be away from everyone. I wouldn't be able to explain this to them and I needed to calm down. Crawling into bed I didn't even have the energy to change out of my uniform. I just wanted to close my eyes and let this get behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'We missed you at dinner last night?' Hermione states, glancing at me with worry, 'Are you feeling okay?'

'Yes, I'm okay.' I state getting out of bed 'what time is it?'

'8 o'clock in the morning.' she replies going back to putting her things away

Shit. 'Really?!'

As if on que my stomach began to grumble very loudly as testament that I did in fact sleep through the night.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Hermione asks once more

'I think so.' I state with a soft smile, 'Just hungry.'

'Well I was about to head down if you want to join me.' Hermione offers returning the smile

'Do you mind waiting for me to get dressed?' I state throwing the blankets off

'No, not at all.'

Rushing I freshened up, threw on a pair of skinny jeans and Gryffindor hoodie and followed her out the door as I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. Typical of a Saturday morning the Common Room was completely empty. It was weird at first but, it could get so crazy that it was nice to see the same room hold so much silence.

'Why are you up to so early?' I ask Hermione as we walked into the main hall

'I was heading to the library to do homework.'

'Gotcha.' I reply as we take a seat in an empty hall

'Did you want to join me?' Hermione asks between eating her breakfast

'Sure. I wasn't doing anything anyway.' I remark.

I might as well do something productive since my normal study partner isn't planning to be around. I ran up as she finished eating and grabbed my school work and rushed to meet her outside the main hall doors.

'All set?' She asked seeing me coming towards her

'Yep.'

Walking into the library we grabbed a small table off to the side and dumped our school books onto the table. She had the biggest grin on her face as I took a seat across from her.

'What's funny?' I ask curious to why she looked so happy

'It's nice to have someone else who'll do homework; especially when they aren't constantly trying to copy.' Hermione remarks referring to Harry and Ron

'I bet.' I state with a grin before opening up my DADA textbook.

Spending Saturday mornings in the library with Hermione was refreshing. We helped each other figure out our homework, gossiped about the latest news. Boys was a larger part of our whispered conversations. I got to hear about how much time she was hanging out with Viktor Krum, and how he would just watch her do homework.

She reminded me that I had another crush on Dean and that in reality he should be the guy I should be chasing after. Not focusing on my weird relationship with Draco Malfoy.

By the afternoon as we finished up all our homework, the library soon became packed with other students who were still trying to wake up. It was satisfying to be done with my work and be able to really enjoy the rest of the weekend.

'Have any other plans?' I asked Hermione as we head back to the Gryffindor common room

'I'm going to hang out with Viktor, actually.' Hermione states as her cheeks flush

'Ooo, okay. Have fun with him.' I remark

'What about you? I don't mean to ask but, we wondered where you disappear to on Sundays.' Hermione asked quietly

'Today, nothing planned. I may write my parents and go for a walk now that the sun is out. It's okay to ask… well. I was meeting up with a- friend and we would work on homework and such.' I state unsure on how much I should say

'Oh. Okay. Is it a boy?' Hermione inquires more pushing her wild hair away from her face

'Yes.' I state glancing at her wary

'Okay, I'm assuming he's from another house, otherwise it would be pretty obvious.' Hermione began with a soft smile 'I don't blame you for wanting to keep it a secret. People like to talk. I was just curious because nothing's happened between Dean and you. You guys seem to get along so well.'

'Thank you for not trying to pry for more. Well…. To be honest it's over with now. At least he made that clear. I like Dean a lot. I guess- well. Maybe now I'll focus more on if anything could happen between Dean and I.' I remark glancing at her with a smile

'It's up to you. Don't force something if you don't feel anything.' Hermione advised as we walked through the Fat Lady's portrait.

'I'll keep that in mind.' I remark entering a now loud and bustling common room

She went over to say hello to Harry and Ron while I went back up into the bedroom and decided to write my parents. I had been mentioning Draco to my mom but not by name. He's name is too well known and it didn't matter really at this point. Folding the letter, I left the dorm to mail the letter and then walk around the grounds.

Inhaling the crisp air, I smiled as I took my time walking. It felt nice to be able to get out and exercise. The owlery was basically empty and I watched as my owl took off before I went on my walk.

I mulled on everything that Draco had said and all that I've heard from the students regarding whether Voldemort was really alive. Some were still skeptical even with all the crazy incidents that had happened here at Hogwarts and always involving Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Sighing, I knew I would never find the answers unless Draco decided to be more upfront with his reasons. Maybe Hermione was right. Perhaps I should let him go and not try to force something.

Once I was back in the common room I was sucked into hanging out and playing games and for the rest of the day I forgot all about my boy problems.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Sugar, we are glad to hear that school has been going so well for you! It's sounds like nothing but excitement with the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Please let us know! We hope Hogwarts will be able to win! Your Dad and I have been doing well but missing you terribly!_

 _We will be staying in London for the summer and it looks like you'll be able to come back to Hogwarts for your fifth year! I know how much you want to stay in one school from now on._

 _Your father has nothing nice to say when you brought up your boy problems and you'll be relieved to hear I made sure he didn't show up at school demanding to know who this mysterious boy is and why he's making you upset._

 _Stay out of trouble and I think you should do what you feel is best regarding the boy. I wouldn't judge him too harshly just yet. Love mom_

Smiling at my mother's letter I put it with the rest in my night stand. I guess she could be right. I was still trying to keep the lines open between Malfoy and I. He was more annoying now that he was determined to stop talking to me.

Feeling bold, I grabbed a piece of parchment scribbled a note and headed straight out to mail it. Let just see if my mother's intuition was right.

'Hello Eva.' Harry remarks stepping into the owlery

'Hello. Enjoying your Sunday?' I ask hanging back to let him take care of his business

'Not really since it's Sunday and that means tomorrow is Monday.' Harry remarks after watching the owl fly off

'True. Are you heading back to the castle or no?' I remark glancing at him

It took most of the year for him to finally warm up to me. I was by no means best friends with him and he didn't divulge about his life to me. Not that I expected him to.

'Yes, I'm heading back.' Harry states pushing his glasses up to regard me

'Want some company?'

'Sure.' Harry replies smiling at me as we walk down the stairs

'So, how's life? Have they told you yet about the last task for the tournament?' I remark trying to make conversation

'They did actually. It's going to be a maze.' Harry remarks

'Hm. Obviously it's going to be difficult, especially when you think of a maze. You just think of little kid ones that are super easy.'

'Yes, there'll be creatures, and challenges. They were very vague about it but I do know they put Hagrid in charge of the creatures so I'm hoping he'll give me some insight.' Harry remarks as we pick up the path down the hill heading for the castle.

'Hm, I would say that's a good start for a plan. You know Hagrid better than anyone but… if you would ask me. I would say that any creature we've been learning about, especially this year. I could safely say they'll be in the maze.'

'That's what Ron, Hermione and I were thinking too!' Harry states with a smile 'I've been studying the creatures we've learned and working spells.'

'Good. Sounds like you have an idea on what to hopefully plan for. Is it weird having a year without Quidditch?'

'Yes! I keep thinking that I need to get up for practices or that I need to get my homework done.' Harry responds excitedly

We spent the rest of the time talking about flying and Quidditch. I think this is the first time I've talked one on one with Harry. He always seems busy or busy with Ron and Hermione

'Do you know yet what you'll do for the summer or if you'll be coming back next year?' Harry asks holding the doors open for me

'Actually, my parents just wrote to me.' I began waiting for him after a few students snuck through while he was opening the door, 'We'll be staying in London. Probably at some rented house, or suite for the summer. So far they've told me that I'll be here again next year.'

'That's great!' Harry remarks with a smile

'Yeah, I'm glad that they are letting me stay another year. What about you, any fun plans for the summer?' I state as we get on the moving staircase

'No. I'll be back at my aunt and uncles house for the summer.' Harry replies

'I'm sorry well, maybe you can try and visit friends during the summer. Get a break between being back with your aunt and uncle.' I suggest as we head back into the common room

'Yeah! It's possible.' Harry remarks

'Harry!' Ron exclaim seeing us both walk in 'Tell Hermione that helping me with my essay is a good thing.'

'Looks like I have intervening to do.' Harry remarks to me with a smile before we part ways.

Heading back to my room I crash on the bed and relax- Tap. Tap.

Huh? Looking around for the source of the noise I find an owl outside my window. Scrambling off the bed I let the owl in and retrieve the note.

 _Meet me on the Astronomy towers tonight._

Looks like the cards are in my hand. I think smirking at the note. Glancing down I smile at the owl as I hand her a treat

'You just tell him I'll be there. Ok?'

The owl turns and flies back out the window leaving me to close the window and contemplate what I should say when we meat up. Plopping back down in bed there was only one thought in my mind. I'm pathetic. Here I am with a common room filled with eligible bachelors and I'm pinning for the one that's trying to get rid of me.

With that thought I get out of bed and head to the common room as the Weasley Twins are causing commotion. I squeeze between Lavender and Dean and watch the hilarity.

'We were wondering if you were ever going to show.' Lavender whispered in my ear before continuing 'Well… more like the person on your left really.'

She nudges me and I glance over at Dean who has the biggest grin on his face. He was preoccupied to notice two girls observing him

'No.' I state but smirking all the same at Lavender

'Yes. He kept looking around and every time I would ask, he would just mumble something.' Lavender whispers nudging me some more

'So. That still doesn't hint towards anything you are suggesting.' I whisper back when laughter erupted in the room

Lavender just rolls her eyes and shoves me a bit making me almost fall into Deans arms making the both of us jump in shock.

'Sorry!' I state pulling my hands off him and turning to glare at Lavender

'It's okay Eva. Everything all right?' Dean remarks with a soft smile

'Everything's good.'

He smiles back and focuses back on the entertainment in front of us. Glancing about I see Neville off to the side as well as Ginny who was chatting with girls from her grade. On the other side, I found The Golden Trio whispering at a table away from ears. I wondered what was going on that they always seemed to be doing that.

No matter. We all stayed up late goofing around until everyone slowly went to bed before classes resume tomorrow. Following the others, I laid in bed pretending to sleep. Hours later I change into leggings and a sweatshirt, I grab my wand and snuck out into the halls and quietly make my way to the Astronomy Towers. Praying I wouldn't run into anyone.

Shutting the wooden doors, I shivered as a cold wind blew through me. God its chilly up here! Glancing about I find that I'm the first one here.

Venturing off I wander about, shocked at how much the moonlight gave o-

'So, you came after all.' a voice called making me jump

'God! You scared me to death!' I state shoving my wand back in place and looking at him

'You should be aware of your surroundings more.' Draco retorts and in the moonlight, I can see an eye brow quirked

'Whatever.' I state turning back to face the Quidditch fields

'I heard a rumor that the third task is in a maze. Sounds pretty lame for a final task.' Draco remarks following my eye sight

'I don't think it'll be anywhere near lame.' I reply glancing at him 'I'm more curious on how the maze will challenge them.'

'I suppose so. Come.' Draco states pulling on my arm, 'It'll be warmer closer to the castle.'

Relenting I let him lead me to the corner spot that had a bench for us to sit on. Glancing about I was curious to why he picked this spot of all places.

'There's more privacy here and less chance of getting over heard by the teachers walking around the castle.' Draco remarks as if he heard my question

'I was just wondering that.' I state smirking at him

'Well, you were the one that wanted to meet.' Draco retorts looking up at the sky

'Yes, that's true.' I state, a little unsure of what I should do now that we are here

'So, you're still wanting to be stubborn.' Draco remarks glancing at me before continuing 'Trying to make sure we still talk?'

'Of course.' I reply with a smirk 'I'm not so easy to push away. Before we know it, it'll be summer and I'm sure we probably won't be seeing each other then.'

He just chuckles at my remark and shakes his head continuing to look up at the sky.

'You weren't lying that you were determined.' Draco murmurs

'Yup. Plus, how else am I going to convince Snape that I'm good in Potions.' I state elbowing him

'Ow.'

'Stop that didn't even hurt.' I state rolling my eyes

'Will you be going back to the States after this year ends?' Draco askes glancing at me

'No, my parents just sent me a letter telling me that we'll be staying in London for the summer and then as of right now I'll be returning again next year.' I state shivering slightly when a cold wind blew our way.

'I see.'

'Yup. It's great I was bothering them that I didn't want to get transferred again. I would like to finish my schooling here.' I remark playing with the hem of my hoodie

'Well that's a good thing.' Draco remarks

'Yep. I just figured since you're so adamant of not being friends that I would try to continue to bug you.' I tease

'Are you sure you weren't sorted into the wrong house?' Draco remarks looking at me, 'You sure do act like a Slytherin at times.'

'Hm… if I was I don't know anything about it.' I reply smirking up at him, 'plus could you really handle be being in the same house as you?'

'Possibly.' Draco remarks with a smirk. 'We should get back before anyone notices.'

'Thanks.' I remark smiling at him as we walk to the door

'Of course.'

Once back in the castle we went our separate ways. Turning to look at him once more, I had a feeling that even if I tried, he was right. After this year things would change. I only began to wonder what exactly that would mean.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'I can't believe it's the night before the last task!' Hermione exclaims from her spot next to me

'I know!' I remark as we were writing essays

'Don't remind me.' Harry groans from his spot next to me, and Ron murmurs in agreement.

'Do you feel prepared? I know you are probably sick of people asking you that.' I ask glancing sideways at him

'I guess. I hardly know what to prepare for.' Harry states in frustration

'You've done all you can Harry and that's good enough.' Hermione pipes in.

I nod in agreement before focusing back on my paper. We were all trying our best to finish and to help Harry get through it in the hopes he'd be able to sleep better tonight. I couldn't believe that the end of the school year was already here.

I feels that it was just yesterday I was getting sorted into my house. Nervous and excited to meet new people and figure out my place in the school.

We continued to complain about the last of our homework and worrying over how the last task would go. Everyone seemed torn on who they wanted to win, especially if they were a Hogwarts student. Cedric was still the favorite because people were still skeptical about Harry.

'Well that's as good as it's going to get.' I state dropping my quill and glancing at an already finished Hermione and the boys looking more nervous that they still hadn't finished.

'How is it that the two of you are always finished first!' Ron moaned glancing at his half-finished essay

'Honestly Ronald!' Hermione huffed in annoyance

'Please 'Mione.' Ron states trying to give Hermione puppy eyes 'Just let me copy one more time.'

'Oh! For heaven's sake! You've been telling me that all year!' Hermione states but shoving her essay over watching as Ron and Harry grin and start skimming through it.

'Boys.' I state shaking my head

'What about us?'

A voice calls out, causing me to turn around and smile. 'Hello Dean!'

'Hi Eva. So, what were you saying about boys?' He remarks with a grin

'That you would be hopeless without us.' I tease back

'I could say it's the other way around.' Dean remarks before continuing, 'If your free, do you want to go on a walk?'

'Sure. Let me just put my things away.' I reply packing up my school work and glancing at the Trio, 'I'll catch up with you latter?'

Nodding in agreement I run up to the dorm to drop my stuff off before I follow Dean out the portraits door.

'So, any place in particular?' I ask glancing up at him

'Just around the castle. It's nice out and I'm sick of looking at homework.' Dean states with a shrug

'Sounds good to me.'

Heading down the staircase and out the front door we squinted as our eyes adjusted to the sun. It was beautiful out, no clouds in the sky and a slight breeze coming from the lake. It was a good day for a walk.

'Wow! Great idea taking a walk, it's gorgeous out!' I exclaim smiling up at him

'I'm glad you're happy.' Dean states as we take up a path, passing up students lounging in the grass 'I'm glad to hear you'll be coming back and that you'll be in London over the summer.'

'Me too. I can't wait to explore both parts of London. What about you? Any plans for the summer?' I ask him

'Not sure yet. Once I get home I'm sure I'll find out.' Dean states glancing at me for a moment before continuing, 'I did want to ask… since you'll be in the area during the summer. Would you- er would you like to hang out some time?'

'Of course!' I state happily, butterflies flying in my stomach watching the huge grin that graced his face

'Great!'

'We'll be in muggle London at the first half of summer and then we'll be at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest. So just owl me that way I can tell you where I'm at.' I reply as we bumped shoulders on a narrow path that went by Quidditch field.

'That's fine. I'm glad you're okay with hanging out.' Dean remarks before continuing 'I know we- haven't spent a ton of time together this year.'

'Of course, I would be and that's okay, it's been a crazy year.'

We continued on the path glancing at the hedge maze and the stands that we'll be all sitting at anxiously awaiting the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

'I wonder what it'll be like tomorrow.' I state

'Not sure. How is Harry feeling about it?' Dean remarks as our back turns on the maze

'Nervous, I think. I mean they didn't give much of a hint on what to prepare for.' I reply, shivering slightly. Every time I would walk by the maze it brought shivers down my spine.

We fell into silence as we continued our walk and ended up by the Black Lake. Little ripples on the surface teased at the hint that there were things lurking in the water. Now all that it reminded me was the second task.

'Do you want to sit for a bit?' Dean remarks ushering to the bench

'Sure. I've got no problem with it.' I follow him and take a seat next to him

Pulling my legs up underneath me I leaned up against Dean, who casually wrapped an arm around me. I smile up at him and he does the same showing off his dimples.

'Do you think Professor Moody will stay on for another year? He's a bit out there but I like him.' I remark

'Not sure. DADA is been cursed since our first year. Whoever is the Professor never makes it more than a year. The joke is that Snape cursed the position because every year he asks to be the instructor and every year Dumbledore turns him down.' Dean states

'Hm. Fascinating. I wonder why he wants DADA so bad and why Dumbledore doesn't want him to teach it.' I remark

'Not sure.' Dean states

We continue to chat about the school year and what classes we liked best. It was always so easy talking to him and there was never any pressure for it to be more serious. I had a feeling that if I had pursued him more it would be different but, no matter.

Draco and I had basically stopped our interactions since the Astronomy Tower night. I think at this point I was tired of putting work into a friendship where the other person didn't want it anymore nor could have been open to everyone about it. Since then I focused time on becoming a better friend and allowing whatever was meant to be with Dean and I happen.

'Eva.'

'Hm.' I respond glancing up at him

The moment I turned to look up at him he leaned in and gently kissed me. When we broke apart I glanced at him with a smile before leaning forward and returning the kiss. I was still a bit hesitant. Unsure and nervous; exploring this new side to relationships.

We broke apart I looked up at his huge grin and smiled softly allowing him to pull me closer to him as he went on about Quidditch. I was hoping that the second time we kissed would spark. But no. His kiss didn't affect me the same as Malfoys. No rush of desire or wanting more. Ugh! Why couldn't he just leave my head already.

Shaking my head, I forced myself to focus on the present. Dean was great and maybe sparks don't always happen at the first… or second kiss. Right?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I glanced about nervously from the stands; I was wedged between Hermione on one side and Dean on the other. We were all bundled up to sit outside during the duration of the last task. In two stands behind Dean I found who I had been looking for.

Malfoy. He was dressed warmly in his Slytherin clothes with a jacket and a hat to go with it. He was cheering along with those cheering for Cedric and he looked unfazed and I had to admit he looked quite handsome. He felt my gaze and turned to search until his eyes landed on me. He scowled when he saw who was next to me but smirked and sent me a wink before I finally pulled my eyes away. Focusing on Professor Dumbledore as him and the champions walked out into the open, making the all of us cheer.

'Earlier today Professor Moody placed the Tri-Wizard cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr. Diggory…'

He gets drowned out by the crowd cheering so I miss what he said until they settle down again.

'-and Mr. Potter tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr. Krum' Dumbledore states as he is drowned out by the Bulgarian crowd.

'The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather round.' Dumbledore states motioning them to come up to him.

We all glanced at each other, straining as we watch as they all get into the circle to hear what Dumbledore has to say to them. After a few moments, they break apart and head to their sections.

'On the count of three…. two…'

The cannon goes off before Dumbledore even gets to one and we laugh at Filch. Cheering on as we watch Cedric and Harry enter the maze and the maze closes around them. Then watching as Viktor and Fleur follow.

Cheering starts to calm down and we all begin the long wait of sitting in the stands wondering what happens. I wrap my arms around me as a breeze flows through the stands.

'Are you cold?' Dean asks turning to me concerned, 'Here. I'll keep you warm.'

He then proceeds to wrap an arm around me and pulls me closer, so that his body heat will help me stay warm.

'Thanks' I state glancing sideways at him

'No problem.' Dean states grinning at me and squeezing my arm

It had to have been a half hour or more we sat there bundled together making small talk as we waited anxiously. Stifling a yawn, I was people watching again as Dean was talking to Seamus on his right about Quidditch. Bored I find Luna waving at me and I smile.

'I'll going to say hello to Luna.' I tell Dean getting out of his embrace

Making my way through people I take a seat next to her. 'Hey Luna. How are you?'

'Oh, I'm doing well. Are you and Dean together now?' Luna asked cheerfully

'Er… sort of. Nothings official.' I reply a little uneasy since Dean and I never did agree on what we were to each other.

'Oh well he seems to like you a lot.' Luna state with a smile

'You think so?' I ask with a smile

'Oh yes. I can tell because Wrackspurt's seem to near him whenever he comes around you.' Luna remarks

'Oh.' I remark slightly confused. I still didn't understand her sometimes.

'You should tell him to purchase a pair of Spectrespecs. It'll keep them away.' Luna supplied

'I'll tell him that. Wouldn't want those Wrackspurt's to keep bothering him.' I remark smiling at her. She sure was a strange one.

We chatted about school and what we'll do after summer. I even asked about how the Quibbler was going and even offered that they can add me to their subscription, which she was pleased about.

'Oh, Eva?' Luna called before I got up to sit by Dean

'Yes Luna?'

'You should tell Draco the same advice. He seems to be at a loss of words lately when he sees you with Dean.' Luna remarks casually before adding 'He seems to be infected quite a bit when he's staring at you.'

'What do you mean Luna, Dr-Malfoy doesn't stare at me at all.' I remark trying to act casual even though I couldn't help but look his way just as he turned his head away when I noticed him.

'Oh, he does, just not when you're not paying attention.' Luna states airily

'Er… thanks Luna. I'll be sure to let them know.' I remark getting up and leaving

I glance back over at Draco once more as I make my way to my seat. Huh. I guess he was lying when he said he didn't want to be friends after all. Taking my seat back I pull myself into a conversation with Hermione as we continued to wait.

Cheering starts to erupt as Harry suddenly appears in the grass with the Goblet next to him. Standing up with everyone else I notice that he's not celebrating at all but is covering up something. I glance back nervously at Hermione.

'Is that-'

'a body.' Hermione states grimly, finishing my sentence for me.

We turn back to watch as the teachers swarm over to him and a shout goes out closer to Harry.

'That's my boy! That's my son!'

We see that Amos Diggory is the one who shouted, pushing his way past the teachers to where Harry was draped over what we now realized was Cedric's body.

'Oh god!' I whisper bringing a hand to my mouth in shock

"Harry tell me what happened?!' Dumbledore shouts trying to pry Harry off of Cedric

Leaning in farther we all hold our breath when Harry responds, 'He's back! He's back! Voldemort's back!'

Shouts of surprise go through the crowed and glance nervously at Hermione. Harry was still saying something but at this point we couldn't hear him. Nervous and shock rippled through the rest of the stand in seeing Cedric body but also Harry's statement.

'Keep everyone in their seats. A boy has just been killed!' Fudge shouts sending people in a nervous panic.

We all stood in shock and I feel and arm wrap around me. Glancing up I see a grim-faced Dean looking down at me. I look back and lean into Dean hoping to find solace in him as no words form.

Harry was dragged away by Mad Eye as Dumbledore and Fudge began to give orders to the Heads of the Houses. We were all soon shouted to go back to the castle. The trek from out of the stands, to Hogwarts and then finally to our respected common room was the longest walk we all took. I was still locked in Deans embrace and numbly followed him.

People were already starting to gossip but the tones were soft and in shock. Still unable to comprehend what exactly happened. It just felt too much like a dream to be real. I said good night to Dean and the others, as Lavender and I both went back to our rooms with the hopes of going to sleep and making the dream go away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I woke when the sun hit my eyes brining me back into reality. Moaning I laid back down trying to register that everything that happened wasn't a dream. I glanced about and found that Hermione's bed was empty, and it wasn't really that surprised. I knew that Ron and her would be with Harry.

Stepping into a hot shower I stood there numbly allowing the hot water to burn my skin. I was hoping it would wake my brain up. Changing into school robes I found that the rest of the girls in my grade were in similar states with red puffy eyes from a night of crying.

I felt a bit out of place. I never spoke to Cedric and didn't even know the boy. I felt awkward that I was not in a similar state so instead of trying to give support I tucked my head down and headed into the common room.

'Hey.' I state to Seamus as I sat down next to him

'Hey. There was a note left on the bulletin this morning. Dumbledore wants everyone in the great hall tonight.' Seamus remarks

'Okay.'

I couldn't tell you what really happened the rest of the day. I slept a lot or just laid in bed unsure of what do with myself and how to handle the shock of seeing a school mate get murdered. When nightfall hit, I followed the rest down into the great hall. It was silent, only the echoes of shuffling feet broke the silence that captured the room.

A solemn Dumbledore walked up to the front and addressed us all,

'Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. Most importantly a fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died.' He began glancing at us

'You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort.' gasps and whispers began before Dumbledore resumed, 'The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one.'

I swallow down the tears at this point, 'In light of recent evens the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever.'

Draco. I thought of instantly and I wished I knew where he was, 'Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. We'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest, brave and true, right to the very end. I want all of you to think on this as you head back home on the trains tomorrow and leave Hogwarts for the summer.'

He then dismissed us and we all just blindly went back to our common rooms. What a way to end your school year. I thought crashing on the couch next to Dean. It was quiet in the Common Room, seeing as no one felt like talking. I glanced and saw that even Dean and the others boys' faces were red lined from crying.

I took his arm and patted it gently, knowing that there were no words to make a pain of loss go away. No amount of promises would change the fate of Cedric Diggory or the shock that Voldemort was back once more. He forced a smile and placed his other hand above mine.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I had changed back into muggle clothing; no longer would I be wearing the pleated skirt and blouse. I was now wearing shorts and a flowy V-neck blouse now that we were heading back to the station to find our parents. Stepping out of the girl's bathroom I shoved my want in my pocket just as I was yanked into a train compartment.

'What the hell.' I stated stumbling about, pissed off at whoever just man handled me

'Calm down. It's only me.' a familiar voice called, 'I told you, you should be more aware of your surroundings.'

'You could have just called my name.' I retort sending him a glare and putting my wand back into my pocket after it was pointing in his direction.

Looking at him now even though I was glaring I couldn't stay mad at him. Damn him and his boyish good looks.

'Enjoying yourself Edwards.' Draco remarked when he caught me staring, sending a blush across my cheeks

'Shut it.' I state taking a seat across from him, 'Was there something you needed?'

'What, I can't say goodbye to friend before we go off on summer break?' Draco remarks his smirk getting even larger

'Oh? So, we're friends now, is that it. What happened to all that crap you said half way through the year again?' I stated tapping my head like was trying to recall it.

'Still crying over that are you. That's ancient history, of course we're friends.' Draco states leaning towards me, 'If I remember correctly you told me that you don't give up that easily.'

'Well why work on a friendship where nothings brought to it.' I retort crossing my arms

'Touché.'

'Well.' I state looking at him expectantly

'Well what.'

'Oh, for god sake!' I state throwing up my arms in frustration and he just chuckles

'Can I ask you something?' Draco finally states in a serious tone. His smile gone.

'Sure.'

'Are you and that Thomas kid together?' Draco states glancing at his nails as if it wasn't a serious question

'Why do you care?' I state glancing at him curiously

'Nothing, I was just curious.' Draco states quirking an eye brow

Glancing out the window I miss the emotions flash in his eyes before I finally answer, 'No we aren't "together".'

'Interesting. Wasn't your type then?' Draco pushes

'I don't have a type.' I remark glaring at him, 'What's with the 20 questions.'

'Relax Edwards. Didn't realize this was so touchy for you. What did he not return the feelings?' Draco eggs on moving over to sit next to me, 'Or was it he was a terrible kisser.'

'Ugh! Why are we having this conversation!' I huff, fidgeting a bit under his stare

'Just answer the question.' Draco state softly

'It wasn't that he didn't like me.' I state glancing at him when I realize he wants more, 'I… I just didn't have same the feelings in the end.'

'Oh. I see. He was a bad kisser.' Draco remarks making me smack him in the arm, 'Hey!'

'You deserved that.'

'You didn't deny it thought. So, it must mean it's true.' Draco smugly remarks. 'It's a shame that your first kiss was so terrible.'

'Dean wasn't my first kiss.' I mumbled softly

'What was that?' Draco states his eyes arching in surprise

'He wasn't my first kiss'

I glance up at him and realized he didn't even know, rolling my eyes and gritting my teeth at this next confession, 'You were my first kiss.'

I groaned as the biggest grin graced his face now that I admitted this to him.

'Don't even say it!' I remark glaring at him as he grinned at me

'What?' Draco states pretending he is shocked. 'Of course, I should have known. No one could compare to mine. You of course have found this out yourself.' Draco teases smirking at me as I blush.

'You're so full of it!' I state smacking his arm but unable to take the grin off my face

'Don't lie, you love it.' Draco states as his eyes darkened

Snaking an arm around me he pulls me flush against him, as his lips crashes into mine. Returning the kiss, I can't help it when my mind loses the battle and my body gives in, wrapping my arm around him. Dragging his hands through my hair he leaves butterfly kisses down my neck.

Allowing his breath to tickle my ear I feel him chuckle when I shiver in response, 'Don't worry I always knew you wouldn't be able to resist me.' he purrs before continuing to kiss me.

'Dra- come on.' I start before his captures my lips to stop me from talking.

Pushing against him I finally break our contact and I take a second to regain my breath, 'We should stop. People will begin to wonder where we went.'

'So.' Draco remarks before trying to pull me back into him

'No! We need to stop.' I huff but smiling at him anyways.

He groans in annoyance but relents his pursuit. Looking at him with his hair all ruffled and his lips swollen from us kissing sends shivers down my spine. Making him arch a brow at my state of mind.

'Shut it. I have a question for you.' I state looking at him now

'I guess you can ask me.' He teases

'Are you planning on talking to me at all this summer? What about next year, will you continue to act like you hate me?' I state with a serious tone. Glad that I finally asked him the questions that were plaguing me.

He glanced at me before losing the grin, 'I dunno.'

'You dunno'

'I didn't really think about it.' Draco retorts glaring at me for a second before glancing away,'I'm not sure if I'll be able to see you over the summer.'

'Will you write to me?' I ask pushing him a bit more

'Do you want me to?' Draco states looking at me

'Of course, I would want you too, especially if we are going to try and be friends.' I reply

'I can't promise you anything, but- I'll try to write you.' Draco states looking at me, 'Is that good enough?'

'It's fine for now.' I remark before smirking at him

'What's so funny Edwards.'

'You listened to a Gryffindor. I think that's a first.'

He groans and I couldn't help but laugh. He was something else. I get up and stop to stand in front of him and smile.

'I'll miss you over the summer. I'll be looking for an owl.'

With that I kiss him once more, savoring how they send chills through my body before walking away to the door to glance back at him.

'Have a good summer. Draco.' I smile and close the door behind me.

This was one hell of a year and I was excited to find out what next year would bring me. Who knew that it would take traveling across to seas to go to another Wizarding school to finally find a place that I was meant to be at. Grinning all the way back to my compartment I take a seat next to Luna, listening as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville chatted amicably. Yes. This had to be the best school year I've had so far.


End file.
